Broken Headlights and Mended Hearts
by BleedingxxHeart
Summary: What happens when Logan does something so unforgivable he is forced to forgive Veronica in order to make up for it?
1. How do you like me now?

AN-IMPORTANT  
>Okay so I wanted to write a series one LoVe fic that didn't go too AU. This is going to basically follow the series but with a few changes.<p>

1. Logan and Veronica had been closer before Lilly's death.  
>2. Lilly's death had happened 6 months instead of 1 year ago.<br>3. There will be WAY more LoVe  
>4. There will be changes to the LoVe storylinetimeline

This story has been posted before but another author felt it had too much in common with hers. Out of respect for her i deleted my story but after speaking with her and agreeing to take my story in a different direction I've decided to repost. I would also Like to thank Big Monster for all the support and help wth writer's block. You're the best Manon!

LPOV

What the fuck did Veronica Mars think she was doing? Logan wanted to scream at her but resisted the urge as he lounged against his Xterra surrounded by 09ers while Veronica shoved her way through the crowd around the flagpole where some poor sucker was taped up naked with the word "snitch" written across his chest.

For a moment Logan hadn't even known that the sassy blonde was actually the girl who had once been his best friend turned worst enemy. She had changed…drastically. Gone was the long blonde princess hair, the pastel sweaters and the Keds. In their place was a short, edgy haircut, band t-shirt and combat boots. And damned if they didn't suit her.

He had missed her over the summer. He had missed taking out his hatred and anger and helplessness on someone else. He missed having an outlet.

Veronica had disappeared for the last week of sophomore year after her public embarrassment at Shelley Pomroy's party. Logan smirked cruelly at the memory. Then it was summer and the only time he could torment little miss Mars was when they accidentally ran into each other or when he deliberately sought her out.

Now he watched as this new Veronica shoved away people who she used to let make her cry and she fought fire with fire all with her head held high. He would never admit that he was a little impressed. Even more, he was astonished when the crowd parted to let her through, looking slightly frightened. He scoffed, _what could Veronica Mars possibly do now? After he had thoroughly destroyed her?_ Nothing.

Veronica had finally reached her destination at the flagpole and retrieved a pocketknife causing everyone to back away from her nervously. Dick was saying something to Logan but he was too enraptured with the scene playing out to pay attention to the surfer. One glance at Duncan told Logan that he wasn't the only one watching her.

Veronica exchanged a few words with the taped up boy before beginning to cut him down. Logan shook his head wanting to scream at her again but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Didn't the stupid girl understand that someone had put him up there? Did she think it was the 09ers? Was that why she was cutting him down? To spite them?

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Everyone knew that taping people to the flagpole was a trademark of the PCH biker gang. Cutting down that kid, even though it earned her brownie points and a clean conscience, was going to piss the bikers off. Veronica was already getting herself into trouble and it was only the first day of school. Not that he cared or anything. No, it had been a long time since Logan cared what happened to Veronica Mars.

He gave the sassy blonde one more glance before walking away from the 09ers who looked completely confused by Logan's sudden shift in mood and even more when Duncan dropped his face into his hands and sighed worriedly.

Then again, since when was anything normal in Neptune.

* * *

><p>Logan spent the rest of the day trying not to think about Veronica but it was impossible especially because he had almost all of the same classes as her and their lockers were across the hall from one another. He was disgusted with himself for watching her but he needed to know his enemy and he told himself it had nothing to do with a need to know Veronica herself.<p>

He learned that he now had a tougher opponent.

Logan watched as Veronica sauntered up to her locker that had the word "slut" scribbled across it in red. He expected her to cry and run to the bathroom then attempt to scrub it off like she would have done last year.

But no, this time Veronica just smirked when she saw it before turning around and spotting Madison who was still holding her red marker. Veronica's smirk turned into an evil smile that made him thankful he wasn't Madison. But Logan asked himself again, what could she possibly do to them, the 09ers? She had no power anymore and they were all still untouchable.

That was his reasoning until he saw Madison walk out of their next class with a red stain on the back of her white jean shorts. Logan choked out a laugh but stopped when he noticed that Madison's seat had what looked like the inside of a red marker on it…right where Madison had been sitting. He glanced around confused until he saw Veronica throw away the now empty casing of the same marker that Madison had used on her locker.

Veronica saw Logan gaping at her in disbelief and gave him a sugary sweet smile and a sarcastic wave. Logan rolled his eyes and got up to find Madison and do damage control before heading to lunch.

VPOV

Veronica was seriously annoyed at Logan for waylaying Madison before too many people could see her "accident" but at the same time she was basking in the knowledge that Logan Echolls knew she was fighting back. His face had said without words that he was intimidated and she was glad. No more would Veronica Mars be a pushover. No, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

Veronica sat at her usual empty table, long over the loneliness that she used to feel. Now she almost welcomed the solitude. She glanced at the table she used to sit at noticing that Madison was glaring at her but also wearing different shorts. Duncan ate quietly with his head ducked down in order to avoid most human interaction. Everyone else joked and laughed with fake smiles and even faker giggles. Veronica could say without absolute certainty that she was glad to be away from that.

Her eyes travelled back to Duncan, studying the boy who used to be her boyfriend. The boy she had once loved and sometimes believed she might love still. He still had his friends and his family and his home but Veronica thought that maybe he had it worse than her. He was like a zombie.

Just then Logan Echolls plopped down in Duncan's lap snapping Veronica out of her thoughts. He was smiling at her in that slightly crazy way he had as he rubbed his chest suggestively. She raised her eyebrow, not impressed with his antics. Duncan gave him a confused look before following his gaze to Veronica. Anger flashed across her ex-boyfriend's features for a moment and he roughly shoved his friend away, sending her an apologetic look.

Logan on the other hand continued to point and laugh and she watched in annoyance until someone sat down in front of her.

"You okay?" An unfamiliar voice asked and Veronica turned to see the same kid from the flagpole.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"You looked like you were…I don't know, hypnotized or something."

"Did I say you could sit here?" Veronica snapped and it was a defense mechanism that she had developed during her time as the new Hester Prynne. The boy looked defeated and made to get up but Veronica stopped him.

"Wait a minute. Of course you can sit here, sit wherever you want." He settled back down with a smile at her.

"That was cool what you did today, cutting me off of that pole." Veronica returned his smile and opened her mouth to respond but was cut off.

"My bitch!" Eli "Weevil" Navarro called as he strolled up to the table with a cruel look in his eyes and plopped down. Veronica immediately tensed wanting to protect this boy who had shown her a glimpse of something she hadn't seen in a long time; friendship. "I thought I told you to wait for me by the flagpole, not sure I could have made that any clearer.

Veronica looked around and saw that Weevil was not alone and the rest of the bikers were making their way to the table as well. She glanced back at the 09er table and noticed both Logan and Duncan had stopped what they had been doing to watch the encounter with something almost akin to worry. Veronica shook that notion off and turned her attention back to the face-off across from her.

"I get it," the boy who Veronica thought she'd heard referred to as Wallace said nervously. "Very funny. So I guess we're even now." Veronica was a little impressed at the way Wallace wasn't begging for mercy or crying by now.

"You get it?" Weevil scoffed. "You get that you're a dead man walking is that what you get?" Weevil tone was getting angrier and impatient so Veronica decided to divert those feelings elsewhere, namely to her.

"Leave him alone." Her voice was calm but determined, drawing the attention of the biker gang. Weevil studied her for a moment before his expression shifted to amusement. Veronica once again caught Logan's eye on accident.

He had moved so he was standing attempting to look casual but failing and not even trying to hide that he was shamelessly eavesdropping. Veronica saw that confusing emotion on his face again but didn't bother trying to decode it. Logan locked eyes with her and shook his head once in a gesture that clearly said _don't do this_.

Veronica narrowed her eyes, annoyed that Logan thought he could have any say in what she did and even more determined to show that the PCHers wouldn't get to her any more than the 09ers did.

"Sister!" Weevil exclaimed, getting up and moving to stand in front of her with his lackeys following him. "The only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big old hog and even then it's not so much words as _oohs_ and _ahhs_, ya know?"

"So it's big, huh?" Veronica mocked with a challenge in her eyes.

"Legendary."

"Then lets see it," Veronica dared. "I mean if it's as big as you say then _I'll_ be you're girlfriend." She gasped and smiled like a preppy 09er. "We could go to prom together!"

Veronica couldn't help it. She had to look back at her old 09er table just for the satisfaction of seeing their looks of astonishment, of showing them once and for all that they didn't really know her, not anymore.

She wasn't disappointed. Saint Duncan's eyes looked like they would bug out of his head at any moment and his hand was halfway extended towards her like he wanted to grab her an make a run for it away from the PCHers but then he stormed off in the opposite direction. Typical.

Logan still had that confusing emotion displayed over his features but now added in was amusement and grudging respect. He stayed rooted to the spot, appearing tense for some reason. Satisfied, Veronica turned back to the gang. Weevil still looked at a loss for words.

"What? What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here, Vato."

"Weevil, don't let Blondie talk to you like that." Felix Tombs spoke up.

"It seems like your buddy here wants to see it too." Veronica tried to fight back her smile and keep the ridiculous conversation as serious as she could manage.

"Oh hell, I'll show you mine." He answered grabbing his pants as if he was really going to unbutton them. Veronica's eyes widened and she had no response but thankfully Principal Clemmons appeared and broke the argument up.

"Veronica Mars, why does trouble seem to follow you?" She just shrugged. She'd been asking herself the same thing for almost six months now.

Her and Wallace shared a smiled before the bell rang. Veronica was almost afraid to hope that he'd stick around.

If Veronica had spared one last glance at the 09er table she would have seen Logan still watching her. Walking away from him the way she always did.

Just because the school year was just beginning didn't mean that Logan and the guys couldn't take skip days. It had been a bitch to convince Duncan that a day off would be good for him but Dick and Enbom had agreed easily enough. So now they were off to the beach for some surfing in Logan's yellow monstrosity.

As they headed out of Neptune High's parking lot, Logan noticed a certain pixie sized blonde walking towards the building as if she would rather be walking to the executioner. Logan felt a jolt of satisfaction at that since he had been the one to make school the hell that it was for Miss Mars.

He drove his car towards her ignoring Duncan's protests to just leave her alone. That pissed Logan off to no end. Duncan had been the one to ignore her in the first place and it wasn't as if he was on her side either. God, he was such a hypocrite. Besides, sometimes Logan felt he was doing it more for Duncan then himself.

Logan wanted someone to vent this frustration on hence why he was targeting Veronica but he was also feeling a little bit anxious. Word around school was that the PCHers had cornered Veronica last night at the Camelot. When he had heard the news a confusing sense of dread had taken residence in his stomach along with a nervous feeling that left him wanting to see her with his own eyes.

He kept picturing the girl with the long hair and innocent eyes who would rub his back in comfort when he was upset or bake him snicker doodles. He kept picturing that girl in a sleazy parking lot surrounded by angry bikers. He didn't like that image at all. In fact, it made him feel slightly ill.

So he sidled up next to her to see if she was bruised up or broken. But no, when he got closer and leaned out the open window he saw that she was fine. Veronica wasn't his Ronnie, not the girl he remembered, not anymore. This Veronica could handle herself and anything else thrown her way. She didn't need Logan or Duncan or anyone else. That pissed him off. It made him want to hurt her the way he was hurting and make her need someone the way he did. It was only fair.

"Hey Ronnie!" He called, savoring the bitter irony of it. He remember the way he used to say that to her with a real smile and ruffle her hair. She would try to glare at him but her eyes would sparkle and ruin the attempt.

Veronica looked at him but kept walking. Her eyes didn't sparkle anymore. Why didn't they sparkle anymore?

"We, ah we decided we'd rather surf than study today, you wanna come with?" His voice was hard, dripping with contempt and sarcasm. She didn't answer, just kept on walking in complete unconcern. He hated her for her indifference to him. He had never managed that kind of indifference to her.

"Duncan will promise to take his shirt off." Logan pushed with a lewd smile. He didn't like playing on their past relationship because it hurt Duncan as well and he just didn't like thinking about Veronica with Duncan or any of the 09ers. He told himself it was because Veronica didn't belong with the 09ers. "Does that sweeten the pot? Does it make you horny?"

She spared him another glance but didn't miss a step. He was starting to get really annoyed. Couldn't she at least look at him when he talked or act like something he said mattered at least a little? Couldn't she at least stop trying to walk away from him? Why was she always walking away from him?

"Hey DK, flex for your ex?" He forced a laugh and turned to his best friend who had been staring out the opposite window until then. Duncan looked up but still didn't glance towards Veronica.

"Shut up, Logan." Duncan voice was dangerous, warning him to stop. Veronica finally glanced over with some emotion but it wasn't for Logan. It was for Duncan, always for Duncan. Logan felt irrationally angry at that. Duncan ignored her, acted like she had never existed and he got the response from her. Logan spent more time interacting with Veronica than he did with his own girlfriend and he got absolutely no emotion out of this girl. _Well, that was about to change._

"Alright, alright." Logan consoled Duncan before turning back to the tiny blonde. He reached into his pocket and dug for what he was looking for. The salt to rub in Veronica's wound so to speak. "Hey, hey, hey."

"How about a little hooch?" He asked holding the hip flask out to her. Surprisingly, she stopped dead in her tracks and eyed it before locking eyes with him for the first time in the whole encounter. Her eyes were cold and lacking the sparkle of his Ronnie but also lacking the fire he had seen when she argued with the PCHers or when she'd gotten revenge on Madison. For the first time in a long time, Logan Echolls was unsure of himself. His eyes hardened too, preparing to cross a line he hadn't crossed yet.

"What's the matter? Aren't you your mother's daughter?" He saw a flash of hurt in her expression before it closed off. He latched on to that shred of weakness, the tiny glimpse of the girl who used to pour her heart out to him over a carton of ice cream and movie marathons. He raised his eyebrows, hating her, hating himself as he pushed onward.

"Now there was a woman who could drink." That flash of pain hit her features again and this time Logan had to look away before continuing with the final blow, the one that he would never be able to apologize away. It occurred to him that he had been pulling his punches because he was afraid of cutting that last tie with her and losing her forever just like Lilly.

Well, last tie to Veronica meet scissors.

"Where is she nowadays? Maybe she'll join us." Logan looked around in fake curiosity. "You know where she is? Do you have _any_ idea?" Veronica looked surprised and betrayed and Logan felt like he was dying a little which was silly because he hated her. The look in her eye said that now she finally hated him too.

Logan felt himself being jerked away from the window and Veronica by his jacket. "Leave her alone, Logan."

Duncan's voice sounded like he hated Logan as well, completing the trifecta. This was the most emotion he had seen from his best friend since Lilly's death and he assumed it was probably because of anti-depressants or whatever. Why did Veronica who also ignored Duncan get a response from him when Logan, who tried so fucking hard, barely even got acknowledged. "Whoa, chill pill man."

Logan watched bitterly as Veronica and Duncan stared at each other for all the word like Romeo and Juliet. Two star-crossed lovers and all that shit. The look seemed to last forever but it was really only a few seconds before Duncan looked away again and Veronica observed her ex-boyfriend quietly, still not having said a single word to defend herself.

"You guys used to be fun." Logan stated in complete honesty, mostly to himself before driving off. For once he was leaving Veronica behind instead of the other way around.

The Xterra was filled with stunned silence…for about ten seconds.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Dick chimed from the back seat. Logan quelled the irrational urge to throttle his friend. "Totally powned her."

"Yeah," Enbom agreed. "Was that stuff you said about her mom true? Why haven't you used that until now?" Logan squeezed his eyes shut before remembering to watch the road. They all waited for his answer, even Duncan.

_Flashback_

_Logan was driving Veronica home from a party at Madison's after the Kane's took off and left them both there. Veronica was only a little tipsy, of course, because she rarely ever drank too much. She was curled into a ball in the passenger seat, looking like a little kid and dozing off. Logan smiled affectionately at her as he pulled into the driveway._

_"Ronnie," He whispered brushing the hair out of her face. She wrinkled her nose and tried to burrow into the seat to avoid his hand. Logan couldn't help but laugh. Sliding off his seatbelt he got out of the car and rounded it to open the passenger side door._

_"C'mon. Nap time is over, get out of my car you pest." He saw her lips curve upward so he knew she was awake. "I saw that Mars."_

_Veronica's eyes opened to reveal her startlingly blue and sleepy gaze. She sighed theatrically before unbuckling her own seatbelt and sitting up. She shot him a silly smile before throwing her arms out._

_"Carry me." She demanded trying not to laugh at the annoyed expression on his face. It was Logan's turn to sigh theatrically but he obliged and slid an arm under her legs and another around her waist as she looped her arms around his neck._

_"Oof, you should watch how many Twinkies you eat." He joked as he carried her almost nonexistent weight up the porch. She punched his arm half-heartedly as she cuddled against his shoulder. Logan would never admit that it was times like this when he felt like he had a family, like he was worth something, like he had a reason to wake up in the morning. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on the precious bundle in his arms._

_When they reached the door Veronica slid free and dug in her purse for her house key. She signaled for Logan to be quiet, assuming that her parents were both asleep. She had assumed wrong._

_The door swung open to reveal Lianne Mars slumped over the kitchen table with a bottle of Vodka almost gone next to her. Logan glanced wide-eyed from mother to daughter, wondering what had happened but Veronica just shook her head, looking embarrassed. That's how Logan knew it wasn't an isolated incident._

_"Mom?" Veronica questioned shakily, approaching the table. Logan stayed in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Lianne Mars looked up and spotted Veronica before lunging to her feet and pointing an accusatory finger at her daughter._

_"It's all your fault. This is your entire fault. If it wasn't for you then I could have married the man I loved. I would've had the life I deserve. If it wasn't for you I would never want for anything, I wouldn't have to sneak around." Logan watched as Veronica's shoulders slumped in defeat. He had no idea what was going on. Lianne and Veronica usually got along so well. They were the best of friends._

_Just then, Lianne's hand shot out to slap her daughter but she was too drunk and she missed when Veronica dodged the blow easily. Lianne's momentum sent her into Veronica's arms where she began to sob._

_Logan helped Veronica get her mother to bed and then she walked him to the door. She had still refused to look at him and Logan was still reeling with the knowledge that Veronica's life wasn't as picture perfect as it appeared._

_"Thanks," Veronica mumbled dejectedly._

_"Of course." They stayed like that for a long moment before Logan pulled her into a tight hug. He would never wish family problems on anyone, especially not Veronica but in that moment he felt closer to her than he had to anyone else in his entire life. She understood what it was like, she understood Logan._

_"Please don't tell anyone about this, not even Lilly or Duncan." She pleaded pulling back to look at him._

_"I promise." And in that moment they formed a friendship not even the Kane's could touch._

_End Flashback._

"Nah, I made it up." Logan said and his voice was tight, disappointing all the guys except Duncan who watched him suspiciously. "Hey who's pumped for surfing?"

It was that easy to distract Dick and Enbom from Veronica. If only Logan could take his mind off of her that easily.

* * *

><p>Veronica told herself it was stupid to feel betrayed by Logan. After all, hadn't he proved by now that their friendship was over and along with it any promises or feelings of affection? Still, she couldn't help but notice that they had been careful with their fighting, always making sure to tiptoe around especially touchy issues. Well, until now that is.<p>

She took a deep breath, savoring the last day before news about her mother spread and her tormenters would have new ammo. Could she handle that? She supposed she could survive it, heck lately it seemed she could survive anything. That didn't mean she didn't want revenge.

Logan wants to mess with the bull? Well, he was about to get the horns.

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Veronica complained.<p>

"Hey Flow-jo, slow your ass down." Wallace complained back.

Getting Wallace out of trouble was cake to Veronica. It was almost too easy to even be fun. She'd gotten a new video of one of the deputies in a compromising situation with one of the Seventh Veil workers then she'd gotten Corny to make her a strange bong to plant in Logan's locker. She still remembered his combination from when they were friends. He used to forget it all the time leaving Veronica to have to open it for him.

Veronica shoved the bittersweet memories away as she tugged Wallace into the school behind her. She was excited to get her revenge but at the same time she felt a slither of unease. She kept getting flashes of Logan in her memory when he was trying to hide a limp or refusing to take his shirt off at the beach or him waking up in a cold sweat at the Kane's but refusing to tell her what his nightmare was about while she soothingly ran a hand through his hair until he drifted back to sleep.

Veronica used to be up all night wondering about those times but the further apart they grew the less she thought about it. Now the suspicions hit her full force and she almost wished she could take back her actions that led her here to watch as Logan opened his locker (after three failed combination attempts) and stepped aside cockily to let the principal and deputy look inside. Too late now.

"What's this Logan?" Clemmons asked, reaching inside the locker, piquing Logan's curiosity. He pulled out the bong and examined it as Logan watched in wide-eyed disbelief. "This appears to be a device used to smoke marijuana."

Logan laughed without humor as the bell rang and he glanced around as if the answer to this mystery would suddenly appear.

"That's exactly what it is." Deputy Sacks stated unnecessarily as students began to watch and laugh at the scene before them. Logan still looked completely nonplussed as he shut his locker and was led away amidst whispers and amused comments. Veronica and Wallace watched with satisfaction.

Just then Logan spotted her at her place halfway behind the wall. Comprehension and amazement dawned on his features as he lifted a finger to point at her. "It was you?"

It wasn't really a question and his lips curved into a frightening excuse for a smile that Veronica would never admit sent a chill through her. She covered it with an innocent look and pointed to herself as if she was confused by what he was implying. He got closer with Clemmons and Sacks following right behind.

He laughed sarcastically then stopped and his face turned serious when he was right in front of her. He wore the same betrayed expression she had on earlier. Well, fair is fair. "Listen, I know it was you."

He pointed his finger right in her face but Veronica held her ground while Wallace smirked right next to her. Clemmons urged Logan along with a look that stated that he also knew it had been Veronica but had no proof.

"This isn't over, okay." Logan threatened with that scary smile again, continuing to point at her in accusation. He ignored Clemmons pushing and Veronica faked a yawn at his threat.

"You're so cute," he said sarcastically the anger practically emanating off of him. "Listen, I'll get you for this one." Clemmons finally managed to pull Logan away from her but he turned and pointed at her one last time. "I will!" Then he was pushed forward and he walked out of the school without any further problems.

Veronica pushed away any feelings of sympathy for Logan Echolls and laughed as Corny walked by to give her a high five.

_Game on, Logan._


	2. Shattered

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you al want me to continue with the story even though it will have to be different. This chapter was longer but I cut it off so i could get feedback.

**So here's the question**: Do you think this story will be too dark? Let me know after reading!

* * *

><p>Two hours at the police station and one horrible encounter with his Dad later Logan was burning with the need for revenge. On top of everything he had even gotten his Xterra taken away. It was about time Veronica got a taste of what she had done to him. And he ignored the happy feeling he got when he realized that for once he wasn't just getting ignored.<p>

Logan called three of the other 09ers; careful to make sure Duncan wouldn't hear about his scheme. His best friend was sure to make a fuss if he knew what Logan was planning.

Within the hour he was pulling up to Dog Beach where he knew Veronica loved to walk on days where it was sunny but a little chilly. Sure enough, he spotted her sore excuse of a car parked in the lot. He smiled in anticipation and retrieved a crow bar from the trunk of the SUV.

As he and the other 09ers headed over to the LeBaron, he saw Veronica on the beach with that kid she'd been hanging out with lately. He was apparently teaching her how to fly a model plane. Veronica looked relaxed, her guard was down and a genuine, happy smile was on her face. She looked like his Ronnie and a feeling of longing hit Logan so hard he had to struggle to get his mind back to why he was there.

Veronica's laugh rang out and Logan realized it had been months since he heard her laugh, really laugh without any sarcasm or bitterness. He missed it and suddenly felt jealous of this kid who made her smile and laugh. Veronica jabbed her friend playfully in the ribs the way she used to do to Logan but the other boy wasn't looking at Veronica anymore. He had noticed Logan who hopped onto the hood of the car and leaned back.

He had momentarily forgotten why he was there but he had remembered quickly enough and the fury had returned full force. He wanted to make Veronica pay for what she had done to him. She had crossed the line and even though he had crossed it first it was still unacceptable.

"Oh hey, Veronica Mars!" He said in a friendly voice and sat up to look at her when she approached cautiously. The sparkle in her eye was slowly fading as she stood in front of him but it had been there. That was another reason to dislike this kid who made Veronica's eyes sparkle even if it wasn't as bright as it used to be when she looked at Logan. She stood in front of him, appearing resigned.

"You know what your little joke cost me?" He asked hopping off the car and twirling the crowbar like a baton. Her eyes widened as if she couldn't really believe he was about to go this far. He almost expected her to beg him not to.

"Well I'm pretty sure you want me getting your bong back." She said through a smile. Logan was a little disappointed he wouldn't get to hear the begging but he swung the crowbar anyway, enjoying the way the headlight cracked and pieces fell to the pavement. He looked up in time to see Veronica wince.

"Wong answer." He said turning to face her and continuing to twirl the crowbar and smiling, hating her for the unimpressed look she gave him. In fact, she even had the nerve to look disappointed in him. "Would you care to guess again?"

"Clearly your sense of humor." She returned her voice a little bitterer than before when she had been mocking him. He swung again; savoring the sound of smashing glass and knowing she didn't have the money to fix it. Her smile was completely gone now and her arms crossed over her chest in a gesture of self-defense.

"Nope!" Logan said with a happy smile. "And you're usually so good at pop quizzes."

"The correct answer is my car." Logan turned the crowbar around in his hand, relishing the way she eyed it nervously. "That's right, my daddy took my T-bird away." He walked towards her and was impressed that she didn't back up the way her friend did on instinct. "And you know what I won't be having?"

Logan slung the crowbar across his shoulders walking until he was right in her face. He leaned down until they were eye to eye. "Fun, fun, fun."

Logan looked down and noticed that her hands shook slightly. His eyes narrowed as he returned his gaze to hers. What he saw killed him.

She was scared, terrified in fact. Veronica Mars was physically afraid of him. Did she think he was going to hit her with the crowbar? Jesus Christ, how could she possibly think that? But the look in her eyes told him that was exactly what she thought.

The cruel smile dropped off of his face and he stomach twisted in disgust at himself. He remembered the time when she used to look at him in the exact opposite way. In a way that said she trusted him to protect her, not harm her.

_Flashback_

_The party was in full swing as Logan pushed his way through the crowd in search of Lilly. She was probably off in some room with another guy, he thought to himself cynically. It didn't matter that they were together; Lilly would always find a way to entertain herself._

_Logan did find a beautiful blonde, just not the one he had been searching for._

_Veronica stood wide-eyed in front of some meat-headed, wasted, 09er jock that was screaming at her about something that made no sense to anyone, especially Veronica. He had one beefy hand wrapped around her bicep as she tried in vain to pull out of his grasp. She looked angry, humiliated and afraid._

_Logan felt pissed off._

_He stormed over to the scene, wanting the jock's hand off of her immediately. The crowd parted for him knowing he would be livid at seeing Veronica manhandled. The moment she spotted him striding towards her relief washed over her features and her shoulders relaxed. Logan tried not to let his ego inflate._

_"What the fuck is going on?" He asked curling a hand around the jock's wrist and pulling it off of Veronica. She immediately scurried behind him and twisted a hand into his shirt. The jock looked at Logan and he took a step backward, almost stumbling._

_"I, uh, nothing." He slurred back, looking frightened. Logan rolled his eyes knowing this guy was too drunk to even comprehend the situation. He shoved the jock backwards into a table before grabbing Veronica's elbow and steering her away from the scene._

_End Flashback_

Logan opened his mouth to say something; anything to get that look off of her face but it was useless. There was nothing that could be said. There was nothing to fix what happened, there was nothing that could fix him, and there was certainly nothing that could make her who she used to be.

It happened again, that feeling of helpless ineffectiveness. Frustration and anger were coursing through him in waves and Veronica continued to stare at him with those tough blue eyes that shone with cleverly veiled fear. He shouldn't have to feel like this, like he's alone, like there's nothing for him to live for.

But Lilly's dead and Duncan's undead and Veronica is standing in the midst of broken glass. And Logan_ had nothing to live for._

He hated Veronica for that.

Logan turned away from her, his hatred beginning to frighten him. He needed and outlet quickly and there was already a crowbar in his hand and there was already a trashed car at his disposal. Logan did the only rational thing he could do.

VPOV

I saw the look on his face, the restless energy that had his fists clenching and unclenching. It meant Logan Echolls was about to do something psychotic. What a surprise. Veronica had seen this side of him before but it was rare until Lilly died. Then he became volatile and unpredictable so she had learned the signs.

His jaw would clamp as if he was trying to regain control but in truth Veronica didn't think he even wanted control of himself anymore. Then his fists would clench and unclench in frustration, in anticipation. His eyes would go slightly unfocused and take on a glassy quality that scared the life out of her. Then Logan would snap.

She had been able to help in those few painful months before she was exiled. She would reach out a hand and lay it on his shoulder or his leg or his chest and just leave it there. She'd say his name quietly and softly, back when she was both quiet and soft, as if to remind him of whom he was. Then finally she would start a statement with the words _I need you_, like "I need you to take me home," or "I need you to open this for me."

Because everyone needs to feel needed.

But that was then and this is now and Veronica doesn't need him anymore and she isn't soft or quiet these days. But there was one thing she could still do.

She hurried to stand next of him and reached out to Logan Echolls in a way she hadn't in six months. She reached out as someone who knew him.

But that was then and this was now and Veronica didn't really know this Logan anymore. And Logan was blinded with hate and fear and maybe that's why he hadn't seen her standing there.

So as her hand moved to heal and his moved to destroy they met somewhere in between and flesh met metal and both hit glass as a car window shattered and maybe he sort of shattered too. The scream of pain was cut short as she stumbled back, trying in vain to get away from a threat that was always too big.

Then there was silence and she stood, defiant and shaking with a bloody hand cradled against her chest and her other hand fisted in front of her because she was still fighting, always fighting. The silence was broken as the crowbar thudded dully on the pavement out of numb hands.

"Veronica?"

* * *

><p>I know it's angsty and if you think it'll make for a depressing story then let me know. It was also really short but that means that the next chapter is almost done so you'll get it way sooooner! ;)<p> 


	3. Whispers in the dark

AN- Hey guys I don't have much to say except **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING** and enjoy. Also to say thanks to BigMonster4 for helping with ideas and scenes. You're the best! :)

* * *

><p><span>VPOV<span>

The pain in her hand was numbed by the shock of the situation. Logan Echolls actually hit her, and with a freaking crowbar too. What the hell? The look of surprised dread on his face told her he hadn't meant to do it but Veronica was too angry to care about that small detail. Fury raged through her, dispelling the last traces of fear.

Logan stepped towards her, clumsily at first as if his mind wasn't working right. Nobody spoke but Wallace moved quicker than she thought he could to stand in front of her. His shoulders were braced and his fist clenched, prepared for a fight and maybe even looking forward to one.

Logan on the other hand didn't look like he had any fight left in him. His hands were shaking the way Veronica's had minutes before and his shoulders were hunched like he wanted to curl in on himself and disappear. A brief pang of sympathy swept through Veronica but it was quickly pushed away as absurd.

Wallace, convinced Logan wasn't about to attack, pivoted to face Veronica. His eyes held concern as he reached for her hand. She fought down her defensive instincts to pull it away by reminding herself that this boy had been about to go to the mat for her.

"How's it feel?" He question as he held her he wrist delicately and examined the damage. She hadn't looked at it yet and didn't care to until she was alone so she could take a minute to be afraid.

Wallace's words seemed to break the dreamlike quality that had taken over the scene. The 09-ers broke into whispers and one had the gall to laugh. Logan snapped out of his zombie trance and his chin snapped up. His eyes fixed on hers, stormy blue on electric blue, and he tried to convey with his eyes all the emotions he was feeling but Veronica had long since lost the ability to read him.

Then his gaze traveled to her hand, still cradled in Wallace's grip. She did understand the look that crossed his face this time.

Agony.

She closed off her heart to him before it could soften. He looked so much like the little kid he used to be; vulnerable, scared and hurting. She missed that little boy she realized because he used to let her be vulnerable too.

"Is it…?" Logan's voice came out huskier than usual. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Are you okay? Is it broken?"

Veronica gave him a look that could wither trees before pointedly ignoring him. Wallace had moved a hand to the small of her back and was gently nudging her towards her trashed car. "I need to get you to the hospital."

"'Ronica," It came out without any mockery and it sounded exactly the way it used to sound. "I'm-"

Logan never got the chance to finish his thought as the sound of engines ripped through the air.

LPOV

He hit Veronica. He actually hit her. Physically. She's in real pain. Because of him. With a crowbar. He hit her with a crowbar. Shit. Fuck. How did this happen? How did they get here? Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Logan watched as she was guided towards the LeBaron, helpless as she once again left him behind. He wanted to shove that kid out of the way and take her to the hospital himself. He wanted to fix it and be the hero. He wanted her to smile at him with her eyes sparkling. He wanted her to hug him the way she used to, always a little too tight and longer than necessary.

But Logan wasn't the hero anymore. He was the bad guy, the villain. The thought made him cringe even though he'd been the bad guy for a long time now. He didn't hear the motorcycles; he was too focused on watching the fiery little blonde leave and feeling like she was taking a big chunk of him away with her.

"Logan?" An 09er called out sounding nervous. "Logan, we've got company!"

He finally spared a glance and saw Weevil and the other PCHers pulling up. A few got off their bikes and began walking over to the destruction.

Logan quickly deducted that they were there for Veronica. Clearly, they were pissed that she'd first cut down their victim and then proceeded to make fools of them at lunch. Logan's chance to be her hero had presented itself and he seized it like a starving man would a meal. He turned to face Weevil, moving to be in front of Veronica. Logan had put her through enough pain, at least now he could spare her some.

"What do we have here?" Weevil asked unnecessarily, gesturing to the shattered glass. "Vandalism? No, no, no the only vandalism around here goes through me."

_Wait, what?_

They were here to defend Veronica? Not to hurt her? The relief came first because he would have never been able to stop that many of them if they were truly set on making her pay and he doubted he could take seeing her in any more pain today.

"Listen man I don't have a problem with you." Logan managed, understanding that he was about to get his ass kicked and not really caring anymore.

"See that's where you're wrong," Weevil countered and picked up the forgotten crowbar. Logan winced at the sight of it and remembered the sound it had made when it crashed into the glass with Veronica's hand caught in the middle.

Weevil cast a meaningful glance at Veronica that stated clearly: _you have a problem with her than you have a problem with me. _That had Logan's eyes narrowing dangerously. Since when were the PCHers champions of Veronica? Last he'd checked they were tossing insults in the cafeteria.

Nonetheless, Weevil was staring at the tiny blonde with affection and a trace of awe. Logan's jaw tightened at the thought of Veronica and Weevil together. How had he missed all of this? Had his hatred really caused him to overlook Veronica? He had thought, if anything, it made him more attuned to her.

Weevil was now taking revenge on the 09er SUV but Logan wasn't really interested in that. He watched instead as Veronica observed the scene with a smirk of satisfaction. Her injured hand was slid out of sight and into her jacket pocket. It looked like this new position was causing her more pain than necessary. So why bother hiding it?

The answer was obvious and tragic. She didn't want the PCHers to see it. It was evident they wanted an eye for an eye hence why Weevil just smashed in a headlight. If they saw her injury…

She was protecting him, he realized with anguish. Veronica Mars, the girl he had exiled, tormented and damaged was saving his ass despite it all. The hatred he had convinced himself of was draining out of him if it had ever been there at all.

Weevil was in front of him then saying something that he had completely missed. The 09er's were gone in the wake of squealing tires. Logan felt a flash of annoyance and betrayal but there wasn't much room for other feelings in him besides guilt and self-disgust.

He turned his attention back to the annoyed biker before him. He seemed to be waiting for something. His fists were clenched at his sides, itching to hit something.

"_What_?" Logan asked with an edge on his voice that Weevil didn't take kindly to. He moved so fast that Logan didn't have time to brace for the hit. The punch hit him square on the nose and sent him to the pavement hard. His head hit something and pain shot through his skull and then everything disappeared…

VPOV

Logan didn't get up. Veronica waited and waited as anxiety spread through her but he didn't get up. He was bleeding too, staining the pavement red. Her fingers were twitching with the urge to go to him but the pain in her hand kept her rooted to the spot.

"Oops," Weevil said, not sounding sorry at all. Veronica huffed in frustration but gave in to her softer side, to her past and moved forward. She slid her jacket off trying not to jostle her hand but winced anyways. She knelt down by Logan and gently turned his head so she could press the bunched up material to the bleeding wound near his temple. She decided he might have a concussion.

"So that uh surveillance tape…?" Weevil asked as he crouched down in front of Veronica, putting them at equal heights. "Just…poof?"

"That's fortunate." Veronica returned vaguely. She met his eyes briefly and saw something she hadn't seen in a while. Interest. She felt a slight flutter in her stomach but pushed it away. It wasn't practical. Veronica's crouch had gotten uncomfortable but when she adjusted pain shot up her arm and she hissed out a breath.

Weevil's eyes went dangerously dark as he noticed the bruises and cuts on her hand. His gaze moved to Logan's prone form and Veronica sensed the barely banked fury emanating off of him.

"It's not what you think." Veronica said standing up, trying to regain some control over the situation, over her life. Weevil looked up at her quietly, studying her for a moment before getting up as well. They stood face to face and he was entirely too close but she refused to step back.

"Then what is it?" His voice was still clipped and dangerous. She couldn't lie but she could always stretch the truth.

"Being a sworn enemy to the majority of the school has its risks." She returned. It was clear he wasn't getting anything more specific so he just nodded.

"Well, Veronica Mars, that was before you had friends in low places." She nodded her acknowledgement refusing to feel overly sentimental and ignoring the heated way Weevil glanced at her lips before turning and heading back for his bike.

The motorcycles disappeared and once again it was eerily quiet in the midst of broken glass and blood. Veronica heaved a sigh and turned to Wallace who had a ridiculous expression on his face. She managed to smile at him and he barely managed to return it.

"Hospital?" She asked and he nodded moving to open the passenger side door for her. She shook her head and crouched down by Logan again. "Help me get him in the backseat."

"What?" Wallace voice cracked as he practically yelled at her. "Veronica, no way."

"Wallace he has a head injury, probably a concussion and, spawn of the devil or not, we can't just leave him here." Veronica once again pressed her jacket to the bleeding wound and reminded herself that head wounds always bleed more than other wounds. It was completely normal.

Except nothing about this situation was normal.

Wallace stared at the unconscious boy for a long time before nodding. That was the thing with Wallace. If Veronica was a marshmallow than Wallace was a slightly overcooked gooey marshmallow.

LPOV

Everything was spinning. Logan felt like he was moving but that was silly because he was lying down. He was in his bed wasn't he? No, that wasn't right. He had been at the beach with Veronica. That was good. He smiled sleepily. He missed going to the beach with Veronica.

Then he remembered the glass. Then Weevil had hit him. The smile turned into a grimace as he realized he must have been laying in the parking lot. So why was the parking lot so soft? And why did it smell like Promises?

He forced his eyes to open, even though they protested. His body was trying to pull him back into unconsciousness but he fought it off. Everything was slightly off focus and his head was throbbing but he managed to make out the interior of a car. The girl above him was slightly blurry but he would recognize her anywhere.

Veronica Mars sat with Logan Echolls lying in her lap. Her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't asleep. Her hand was idly combing through his hair but Logan was positive she wasn't doing it on purpose. It was habit.

_Flashback _

"_Logan?" Veronica's voice cut through the darkness like the light at the end of the tunnel. "Logan, come on wake up!"_

_He shot up in bed, nearly knocking a nervous Veronica over. They were in his pool-house, he remembered though it was too dark to see anything. He could hear Duncan's snores from the floor and decided Lilly must have moved into the house to escape the noise._

_His heartbeat was erratic as he tried to shove away the nightmare that wasn't just limited to his sleep. In this one his mother had finally taken one too many pills with just a little too much Chardonnay. He was left alone with his father for the rest of his life. He cringed at the thought._

"_You alright?" Veronica whispered reminding Logan she was still there. She must have climbed onto the bed with him during his dream. His face heated with embarrassment and he was grateful for the dark._

"_Fine." His tone was clipped and defensive so he hoped she would take the hint and drop it. But this was Veronica Mars, and she didn't know how to let things go._

"_Sometimes I have those silly nightmares, you know the ones where there is something chasing you but you don't know what it is or nightmares when you realize something ridiculous like that you have no arms." Logan smiled in spite of himself but scoffed at her. She didn't understand these nightmares._

"_Veronica, go back to sleep." Logan said wearily though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore that night._

"_But the nightmares that are the worst are the ones that are so close to reality that you're stuck staring at the ceiling until morning still trapped inside that nightmare." Logan was quiet for a long time as he remembered that night that they never spoke about with her mother. Maybe Veronica Mars did understand his nightmares._

"_It's not-" Logan started but she cut him off when her arms wrapped suddenly around him, too tight and longer than necessary. She pulled him down to the pillows with her and he landed with a thud on her shoulder. He didn't have the will to move from his position even if it was slightly inappropriate._

_Her fingers found their way into his hair and she combed through it absently. His eyes got heavy and he realized he could go back to sleep after all. "'Ronica…"_

_In the morning the light shone through the glass of the pool-house, waking Logan up. Veronica wasn't in bed with him anymore and a glance at the floor showed him she was spooning with Duncan. He felt a strange pang and wondered if he had imagined the night's encounter._

_But his pillow still smelt like Promises._

_End Flashback_

Just like all those months ago, Logan let Veronica's touch and presence soothe him into unconsciousness, keeping the nightmares at bay for at least a little while longer.

VPOV 

The hospital was a madhouse as hospitals usually are and the moment they got inside Logan was taken one way and she was taken another. She preferred it that way. Her story was that they were robbed. Their attacker had hit Logan and when she refused to give up her purse the attacker forced it from her hand. It was a weak story but she didn't have the motivation to create a better one. The hospital accepted it, seeing as they had more important things to do.

The nurse told Veronica nothing was broken, just badly bruised and cut. She wrapped it in a bandage and suggested she take it easy for a few days. Veronica nodded her consent and asked about Logan. She was told he also only had bruises and cuts, no concussion. She felt relief and annoyance. She could have left him at the beach after all.

The ride home with Wallace was tense and uncomfortable. He kept opening his mouth to say something but chickening out or changing his mind. Veronica waited patiently, feeling too tired to deal with any more drama but resigned to deal with it if Wallace needed her to. She told him to drive to his house and then she could drive herself home. He looked like he was going to protest but decided against it.

"Goodnight Wallace," Veronica nudged after they had been sitting in his driveway for a full five minutes in silence.

"Veronica you don't have to put up with this." Wallace started, sounding nervous. "They torment you, harass you and now this! People don't get to treat other people like this, it's cruel and twisted and…you don't have to put up with this."

It was her turn to be silent. She was touched that he cared; to be honest she was touched to see somebody acting like a person for once. She sent him a grateful smile that was at odds with what she said next.

"Yes, Wallace. Yes I do." She knew he wouldn't understand. She couldn't just leave, she couldn't let them win and she owed it to Lilly to keep trying. "Goodnight and thanks for today."

"Goodnight Veronica and thanks for getting the bikers off my back." With that Wallace disappeared into his house and Veronica headed for home trying to get there before dark seeing as her headlights weren't exactly working anymore.

The apartment was quiet when Veronica walked inside. She hoped Keith was at Mars Investigation or out chasing bail jumpers. All she wanted to do was fall into bed and drift into oblivion.

Since when did she ever get what she wants?

"Hey Veronica? Is that you?" Keith's voice boomed from the hallway. Veronica sighed in defeat.

"Nope, it's Back-Up. I've learned to use keys and doorknobs." Her father laughed sarcastically before coming into the kitchen.

"That's an old trick, what I'm really impressed with is the talking." Veronica smiled tiredly as her father's eyes noticed her bandage. "What's that?"

"It's nothing, really." Veronica explained attempting nonchalance. "I'm clumsy." Keith's eyes narrowed at the blatant lie. He raised an eyebrow, silently demanding an answer. "What?"

"Veronica, what happened?" His voice was patient and slightly patronizing. It was the last straw for her.

"Why don't you tell me? What happened? Why was Mom at the Camelot with Jake Kane? Why are you still investigating the Lilly Kane murder?" Keith's eyes went wide in surprise. "Exactly, you want to keep secrets then so do I."

Veronica stormed to her room feeling only slightly better. She fell asleep wondering why she was still covering for Logan Echolls.

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm sorry I haven't been responding personally to reviews I usually always do because I love you guys! But from now on <strong>if you review you get a teaser<strong> for the next chapter! ;) It'll be up in a week or less!


	4. Like wildfire

AN- Okay, this is really late but it's not my fault! My parents sent me away on vacation as a surprise graduation present. It was amazing by the way but I didn't have my computer or time to finish writing this. But, I'm home now so enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>The chaos of Neptune High was just a little bit more amped up that Monday morning. Veronica Mars was running around with a bandaged hand and a new friend. Logan Echolls was barely speaking to anyone and looked as if he hadn't slept in a few days. Duncan Kane was inexplicably pissed about something and the PCHers were acting like big brothers to one Veronica Mars.<p>

On top of everything else, all the above-mentioned students struggled to avoid one another but to no avail it seemed.

Troy Vandergraff smiled to himself as he walked in for his first class at Neptune, wondering if every day would be like this. He sure hoped so.

On an average day the rumors, the mocking and the general hatred from the student body didn't bother Veronica. She would walk through the halls, shoulders back and chin held high. She would wear a secretive smile that said _the joke is on you_. It was an acquired talent that had become necessary these past months and even enjoyable sometimes.

But this wasn't an average day.

Today her hand hurt. Today the rumors weren't funny. Today she had to lie about her injury and avoid the person who did it. Today was the sixth-month anniversary of Lilly's death.

Veronica left the house without a word from her father who looked torn between concern and anger. She was sure he'd have his say eventually but for now he kept quiet and she was grateful. He hadn't seen her car yet but once he had the reaction wouldn't be pretty.

As she approached the parking lot of the apartments she eyed the LeBaron skeptically. _It was drivable_, she thought, _but was it a good idea to drive it?_ If it rained she was screwed due to her lack of headlights and if a cop saw her she'd be ticketed for sure.

On the other hand, what option did she have? She could ask her dad to drive her but that would require an explanation and that was too much to deal with on this particular day. She supposed she could call Weevil but it would cause unnecessary rumors and possibly give him the wrong idea.

With a tired sigh, Veronica hefted open the door to her car, wiped away some left over glass from her seat and set off for high school hell.

Upon arrival, she realized she should have just stayed in bed. People were pointing openly at her and talking rapidly to their friends. Everyone eyed her bandaged hand with interest and cruel smiles. It became abundantly clear that something was up.

Veronica was glad she had dressed for battle today. Her black combat boots came nowhere near her tiny leather miniskirt and her flimsy band t-shirt boasted _The Sounds_. Her mouth quirked upward in her signature "go-eat-shit" smirk but today it was just a little too forced.

She took the walk of shame to her locker as if she was walking down a red carpet, determined to act unfazed even if she was bleeding inside. Her locker was even more decorative than usual with phrases like "desperate slut" and "crazy bitch" inked in different colors and handwritings. She didn't dwell on what the rumor might be figuring she'd find out soon enough.

Strangely though, she didn't. Veronica was sure she would have if she had been paying attention but it was like she went numb and retreated into herself. Words and conversation became white noise in the background. Laughing faces and pointed fingers became blurs of color and the pain in her hand became a dull ache.

She was, however, conscientious enough to take a different route to her Anatomy class because she knew that if she didn't she would pass Logan in the hallways the way she did everyday. She couldn't face him, not yet anyways. The pain was too fresh, especially on _this_ day. It was as if the past six months had dropped away and they had just yesterday been fooling around in the Kane's pool.

_Flashback_

_ "This is ridiculous, I'm not playing!" Duncan declared but his lips were twitching against a smile. Veronica rolled her eyes and floated carelessly in the water, waiting for him to give in._

"_Oh, come on, Duncan!" Lilly whined making us all cringe. "It's just us here."_

_Logan was smiling broadly, looking like a little kid. It was infectious and Veronica had to smile right along with him. It was sunny out and they'd spent the entire day laying by the pool and enjoying the lazy morning that had slowly turned to afternoon. It was obvious this was pure heaven to Logan and her heart softened towards him. _

"_What's the big deal, DK?" Logan questioned before slicing his hand through the water and splashing Duncan. Unfortunately, he soaked Lilly in the process. She sent him an annoyed look before reaching over and dunking him out of revenge. He broke the surface laughing and sputtering. _

"_It's not a big deal," Duncan defended from where he perched on the side of the pool. He sent Veronica an affectionate smile that made her heart squeeze and she returned it, ignoring the fake gags from Logan and Lilly. "It's just that we're seventeen now, don't you think we should act like it?"_

_They were all silent for a moment as they contemplated this._

"_Uh, no?" Lilly answered simply before starting the splashing again, which turned into an all–out war. Dunking ensued and laughter echoed from the Kane's backyard until it became obvious that Lilly was the victor and Logan came a close second. Duncan, still on the edge of the pool, was the recognizable victim._

"_Alright, alright!" Duncan conceded, sliding into the pool and pretending to be annoyed with us but failing miserably. He put a hand across his eyes with a huge sigh and the rest of us scattered in a fit of childish giggles. _

"_Marco!"_

_End Flashback _

Veronica was lost in the bittersweet memory when she rounded a corner and almost ran into a ragged-looking Logan Echolls. His hand reached out automatically to steady her but was ripped back when he realized who it was. They both stood there, staring in silence, unsure of how to proceed.

She allowed herself to study him. He had bags under his eyes that broadcasted a lack of sleep, possibly no sleep at all. His shoulders were hunched forward as if he was too worn out to hold himself up or lost the will to bother. His expression mirrored her own; numb.

She was too tired to deal with a fight right now and to be honest she didn't think he looked like he was up for one either. On top of that, it was the anniversary of Lilly's death and she didn't want to disrespect that by waging war with someone she loved. And deep down she knew he hadn't meant to physically hurt her. So Veronica opened her mouth to offer a truce, just for the day.

"I hate you." That was what came out instead. It hadn't been a conscious decision but she realized she meant it. Her voice sounded tired and quiet but the conviction of it had Logan wincing. He stayed quiet but his face was no longer numb. His eyes drifted to the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked and his voice was strained. He had meant her hand but she didn't care. She took it in every sense on the word.

"No," she responded coldly, matter-of-fact. It was the truth. Her life was in shambles and she struggled everyday not to just give in to the darkness. His eyes shot back up to meet hers, looking surprised. She didn't have to explain her meaning; he understood her the way he always had.

Logan shifted, turning to the side so she could pass as the bell cut through the air, telling them they were late. Veronica hurried past him just catching his mumbled response.

"Me neither."

After that encounter, Veronica was forced out of her numb state and it was then that the rumors become clear. It was almost too ridiculous to be believable and she was fairly sure that her peers had to know it was bullshit but nevertheless they spread the rumor like wildfire.

Apparently Veronica had tried to seduce a few 09-ers, including Logan, and had been rejected by all of them _obviously_. It was told that their rejection sent her into a crazy rage with a crowbar, hence the damage to both the 09-er vehicle and her own. It also accounted for her busted up hand.

It would have been funny but her hand was starting to throb as the painkillers wore off and the injustice if it all made it that much worse. It wasn't fair that her pain was being used against her. It was a sick joke.

The day passed slowly after that and it seemed like a lifetime went by before it was lunch. Veronica breathed a sigh of relief, looking forward to seeing Wallace and maybe even getting to smile for real. They could laugh off the rumors together and things would seem okay again.

Unfortunately, when Veronica got to her table it was empty and her heart sank into her stomach. Hope for the day was lost, she decided as she settled down and tried to tune out the chaos around her. She was facing the 09ers as usual and she saw an unfamiliar face. He saw her too and his eyebrows lifted appreciatively. He was cute enough with curly brown hair and a nice smile.

He got up from his table, much to the disappointment of Madison Sinclair and Caitlin Ford. He took a few steps toward Veronica's empty table but her blank stare had him stopping short. She eyed him curiously as he debated his next move but her line of sight was cut off by a lot of leather. Veronica found herself staring at a very unhappy Eli Navarro. She smiled genuinely, acknowledging the fact that she was taking unwarranted pleasure in seeing someone who didn't despise her. She could have kissed him. She barely noticed that her peers had gone suspiciously quiet.

Her smile threw Weevil off but also pleased him. His mouth started to rise in an answering smile but then flattened out as if he remembered why he was unhappy. She sighed, annoyed at him for ruining her little ray of sunshine.

"Have you heard the rumors about yourself, V?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. She liked that he had created a nickname for her and her smile came back, she took the first bite of her sandwich.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm a crazy woman with an affinity for crowbars and illicit sex. Who knew?" I joked earning a laugh from Weevil who seemed impressed. If only he knew it was just an act.

"You're seriously not bothered?" He questioned, she just shrugged and took another bite to avoid answering. They sat in companionable silence for a little while before Weevil broke it again.

"You lied to me." He stated simply, without any anger. She waited a beat before responding.

"How is that?" Her voice was cautious, unsure if this was going to turn into a fight because she honestly didn't think she'd survive another fight.

"About your hand." His voice was dangerous and it made Veronica extremely nervous. Despite her claim that she hated Logan, the thought of him getting hurt in any way had her stomach churning with nausea.

"How do you know?" Her voice had a defensive edge to it that Weevil didn't pick up on. He gave her look that said _are you kidding?_ She heaved a sigh, she should have known he would find out but she hadn't realized he would care. "It doesn't matter anyways."

"Oh, it matters." His voice still had that dangerous edge and it made her feel desperate. She reached out and covered one of his hands with her own, surprising both of them.

"Listen, just let it go. I have my own problems and my own ways of dealing with them. It's all too complicated to explain but this is between Logan and me." She even used her tough bitch voice to emphasize her point. Weevil glanced down at their joined hand before raising his eyes to meet hers. Something passed between them but Veronica wrote it off and tugged her hand away.

Weevil stood up and looked around at the many faces in Neptune high. He raised his voice loud enough to be heard but focused on Veronica.

"If you need anybody's ass kicked, you know where to find me."

_Well_, Veronica thought with a smile, _that was subtle_.

Logan had heard the rumors as well and for once he hadn't started them. He also didn't know what to do about them. Guilt was coursing through him in waves about her hand and now the complete fiction circulating the school was adding to it. But what was he supposed to do about it?

He could tell everyone the truth but then it would get around to Clemmons then the cops then his father. Logan cringed at the thought. He could tell everyone to leave Veronica alone but that would create more gossip and he knew that she wouldn't want that.

Logan appreciated the irony of the fact that he was having more trouble stopping the lies about Veronica than he had starting them.

_Flashback_

_Logan stood as the center of attention to the scandalized 09ers. He was laughing with Dick over the story he'd told about Veronica Mars. He was smiling, appearing unbothered as he waited for the peppy blonde to walk into school._

_Inside, he felt nauseous._

_It didn't take long for her to arrive. Veronica had always been punctual. She was tugging self-consciously at her blue sweater probably wondering why everyone was staring at her. Logan's gut twisted again, painfully._

_Her locker was vandalized for the first time with the word, "skank." She stood in front of it, dumbfounded for a moment. Her pretty blue eyes troubled as she tried to understand why the word was there. The 09ers behind him were laughing openly now, drawing her attention._

_Veronica's gaze collided with his and held for a long moment as she began to piece what was happening together. It was obvious that she hadn't really believed him when he had given her the ultimatum. Logan or her Dad. In her mind it was another one of their silly fights, things were said in the heat of the moment but forgotten quickly._

_Logan was glued to the spot, his mocking smile dropping away. The noise of the hallways was fading and he wished she would look away from him. He was hurting, and childishly he wanted her to make it better. _

_She couldn't though because he had told the entire school she had tried to seduce him._

_Veronica, despite her pastel sweater and angelic curls, marched up to the 09ers with her ineffectual fists balled up and ready for a fight. Logan realized she had been fighting longer than he knew._

"_Skank?" She questioned the group as a whole. Her eyes travelled from face to face before landing on Logan's again. Her voice was pure steel but Logan saw her lips quiver once, the only sign that she was hurt. _

_He didn't know whether to do a victory dance or pull her to him and whisper reassurances. _

_The 09ers were more than ready to tell her just how skanky she was and he watched as she got the gist of his lies. Betrayal and hurt mixed with anger as she listened silently to their allegations._

_She didn't refute the rumor and she said nothing in her defense. She simply looked at Logan with eyes that would never be the same and dealt a blow of her own._

"_You're dirt." She told him with conviction. It was what his father said to him on a daily basis. And Veronica knew it._

_Logan hated her. He wished he never had to see her again but unfortunately he saw her again that very night. At Shelly Pomroy's party._

_End Flashback_

Logan rubbed a hand over his eyes, exhaustion weighing on him. Sleeping had become a problem lately. His mind refused to shut off and when he finally managed to fall asleep, nightmares plagued him. He always woke up, craving Veronica. Wanting her comfort, her touch, her love.

He kept on reminding himself he hated her. He wasn't very convincing.

And of course, in his desperation to avoid her he found himself walking right behind her. She didn't know he was there and he hoped it would stay that way. School was finally over and he was looking forward to putting this day behind him. He was also looking forward to that bottle of whiskey he'd been saving for a special occasion.

Duncan sidled up to Veronica, also not noticing Logan. His eyebrows shot up as he watched the former couple greet each other. The two of them didn't speak, like _ever_. He tuned in to the conversation shamelessly.

"Veronica, can I talk to you?" Duncan sounded both nervous and excited. Logan rolled his eyes at his friend, knowing Duncan was still crazy about his ex.

"Duncan? Uh sure, I guess." Veronica's voice held the same mix of emotion and this time Logan was annoyed.

"What happened over the weekend? You know with your hand and all?" Logan winced at that but kept quiet. He wondered if he was about to lose Duncan completely too. He deserved that.

"Haven't you heard?" Veronica was sarcastic, her voice darkly amused. Duncan did a double take, obviously in denial about the change in Veronica.

"I've heard the rumors, but I've also heard some other things. What really happened?" Duncan's voice had an edge to it now and it was surprising to Logan. Duncan's voice usually sounded detached, like a robot.

"Does it matter?" Veronica sounded weary and tired. He wondered why she was being evasive.

"Trust me, it matters. If Logan did this to you…" Duncan's voice trailed off and Logan felt his stomach drop. He couldn't lose Duncan too. It would kill him.

"Duncan, stop. You're Logan's friend, not mine. Talk to him about it if you really want to know. Otherwise, this is between him and me and there's no need for you to take sides." Veronica was torn between frustration and regret and Logan wondered again why she bothered protecting him when he tried so hard to hurt her.

"Veronica?" Duncan was surprised and hurt by her denial of their friendship.

"Sorry Duncan but it's true. We've all already picked sides, so don't go trying to switch teams when you realize you picked the wrong one." Her tone was soft but unyielding. Duncan opened his mouth to respond but his attention was diverted. Logan followed his gaze to the parking lot.

Veronica's car, which was still trashed from his anger, was defiled even more. The air had been let out of two tires and Enbom was crouched next to a third giving it the same treatment. In marker the word "skank" was etched in red.

If it had been any other word maybe Logan would have kept walking. But this word brought back the memories of the first time that word had been scribbled for Veronica to see. Logan didn't know quite how it happened but before he knew it, his fist was crashing into the face of one John Enbom.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! And once again, review and you get a teaser!<p> 


	5. Cold comfort

AN-Thanks again for all the reviews, they're the fuel for the writing. Enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

><p>The sound of collision was becoming all too familiar to Veronica. The sound of a crowbar shattering glass is sort of a high-pitched screech. When that same crowbar fractures a hand it sounds muffled and sickening. The sound of Logan Echoll's fist smashing into John Enbom's face…<p>

Well, that just sounds satisfying.

Logan drew his hand back to strike again but Enbom had recovered enough to block the hit and start fighting back. Veronica took a step towards the chaos intending to do something but a firm hand caught her by the arm. As always, her first instinct was to fight so she whirled around, her eyes blazing.

"Veronica, chill." Duncan's voice was deliberately gentle as if he suddenly realized he'd poked a sleeping bear. She tugged her arm loose of Duncan's hold but stopped trying to involve herself in the fight, resigned to watch it play out to its bloody end.

Not surprisingly, Logan had the upper hand when Dick and Casey pulled the brawling boys apart. Logan looked possessed, Enbom seemed indignant and the rest of the school just watched in shock.

In one of those rare moments, the parking lot of Neptune high was silent. What was there to say? Nothing could explain the sudden defense of the school pariah. Nothing could explain why Logan Echoll's cared what happened to Veronica Mars after hating her for so long.

The 09ers were especially put out, not knowing who to go to or what side to take. Most of them, strategically, chose Switzerland. Duncan had moved to stand a step in front of Veronica who had been the catalyst of all the drama. _How noble_.

To add to the fun, Principal Clemmons even made an appearance. He was out of breath from hurrying to the scene to stop the fight. Always a day late and a dollar short.

"What's going on here?" His voice boomed through the lot, causing students to avert their eyes and shift awkwardly. "_Well_?"

Then the crowd erupted into motion all at once. Apparently, everyone was really late for an imaginary appointment or had to answer a phone that wasn't ringing. It was mere moments before the only students left in the lot were Veronica being guarded by Duncan, Logan being restrained by Dick and Enbom who was struggling against Casey.

Veronica would have joined the masses and hurried off unnoticed but her method of transportation was currently missing headlights, a window and three tires. She would have claimed that at least things couldn't get any worse but she knew better. It always gets worse.

"Would someone like to explain now?" Clemmons reiterated his original request, slightly quieter this time. His eyes moved from one face to the next, eyeing them with exasperated patience. Duncan opened his mouth to respond but after receiving glares from all involved parties he thought better of it.

When his request was once again met with silence, Clemmons changed strategy. He surveyed the scene again and drew his own conclusions.

"Logan and Jonathan: detention all week." Enbom threw a fit at this, claiming he was assaulted and that it was self-defense. Casey began tugging him in the direction of his car and the last thing we heard before the engine roared was "you'll be hearing from my father!"

No wonder he lost the fight.

"Veronica you as well."

"Wait, _what_?" If her voice squeaked from the injustice of it all, she was entitled.

Clemmons gave her car a pointed look and shook his head in disappointment. Duncan at least took her side and claimed she was an innocent victim. Then all eyes were on her, disbelieving even though most of them knew it to be the truth.

"Mr. Kane, I know Veronica Mars and she is never innocent, nor is she ever the victim when there's trouble." Veronica noticed he smiled almost fondly when he said it though. "So Ms. Mars I expect to see you in detention with the other two."

"Yes, Principal Clemmons." She bit out because there wasn't anything else she could do about it. With one last glare at the rest of us, he went back into the building.

Veronica felt Logan's eyes on her, burning a hole in her back but she refused to turn and look at him. There were too many unanswered questions lingering in the air, too many raw wounds. She had to let them heal before talking to him.

"Do you want a ride home?" Duncan asked, sounding hopeful. She considered it but the idea of forcing conversation with her ex, dodging his question, and the subject of the his dead sister's gruesome anniversary just didn't appeal to her. She shook her head.

"That's alright, I'll call for a ride." She ignored the hurt expression on Duncan's face. She knew tomorrow he'd be back to pretending she didn't exist and watching idly while his friends harassed her. Somehow, that hurt worse than the actual harassment.

"Your dad?" He questioned, determined to finish his role as protector.

"Nah, he's on a case and I don't want him to find out about _that_." She motioned towards her beat up car. Then she lifted her cell to her ear before Duncan could question further.

"Hello?" Weevil's voice, permanently sounding annoyed, came across the line.

"Hey, its Veronica."

"What, you miss me already?" Veronica's lips curled into a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you wish. Anyways, you think you could do me a teeny, tiny favor?"

"Whattaya need, V?"

"A ride. I'm stranded at the school. It's a long story but I'm sure you'll hear about it." Veronica heard movement as Weevil go up to come get her.

"I'll be there in five." And he hung up. Mister manners, he was not.

Veronica turned back to the three boys who still lingered. Duncan was glaring holes into Logan, Logan was staring shamelessly at Veronica and Dick was gazing off into space as usual.

"Run along now!" Veronica said in a faux cheerful voice giving them a shooing motion. No one dignified it with a response…except Dick.

"Seriously dude, let's get outta here." She was seriously hoping Logan would agree but sadly no dice.

"You go man, I'll catch up with you." Dick, looking as confused as ever, shuffled for a minute before leaving with a mock salute to us all.

Then there were three.

It was poetic, really. The three of them reunited on the anniversary of Lilly's death. Somehow, Veronica couldn't see Duncan, Logan and her hugging and making-up, laughing off the past sixth months, claiming it was all a huge misunderstanding.

Yeah, like that would ever happen.

Logan knew staring at Veronica was probably both creepy and unnerving to the tiny blonde but he couldn't help it. His adrenaline was up and he was feeling better than he had in days, like there was some life left in his body.

He wasn't sure exactly what he had hoped to prove to Veronica by beating up just one of her many tormentors. Maybe he had subconsciously thought it would fix everything or at least start to. Maybe he was just doing what he should have done that first day. Either way, the deed was done and he wanted to know what Veronica was thinking.

Her brow was knit as she concentrated hard on something he and Duncan weren't privy to. She had moved to lounge on the hood of the LeBaron much like Logan had done a few days prior. Considering the recent events, she wasn't as troubled as Logan thought she ought to be. Then again, maybe this was business as usual to her.

While Logan stared at Veronica, trying to shove away the guilt for just a little while he could feel Duncan staring at him. With great force Logan shifted his attention to his best friend who was looking anything but friendly. After a stare down, Duncan broke the silence and the peace.

"Veronica's hand." He stated and didn't elaborate. Veronica's head snapped up to stare wide-eyed at Duncan.

"What about it?" Logan played dumb, being the antagonist out of habit.

"What happened? I heard you were there." Duncan's voice was icy cold. That was the difference between Duncan and Logan. Logan's emotions were always blazing hot and passionate, erupting out of him the same way as Veronica. Duncan, on the other hand, kept his emotions carefully organized and he only expressed them if it suited his purposes. Not to say he's a bad guy, just detached.

"Yeah? What else did you hear?" Logan knew he was on thin ice with Duncan so of course he broke out the ice pick.

"Look Logan, did you do this or not?" Duncan gestured pointedly behind him to where Veronica sat frozen and, for once in her life, quiet.

"Yes." Duncan's eyes flew open and his body stiffened. He hadn't been expecting that, Logan noted with pleasure. He had been prepared for an excuse or an explanation, something that could make it all better. Now, he was at a loss.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Logan how could you-"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Logan interrupted with an excuse even though he knew he didn't really deserve one.

"Then how did it happen?" Duncan wasn't yelling but he wasn't quite whispering either. Logan was going to answer but Veronica beat him to it.

"I tried to stop Logan from going Barry Bonds on my car." She made a batting gesture to demonstrate her meaning. "He thought the windows should match the headlights, I disagreed. I mean too much of a good thing can be bad, right?"

Duncan and Logan stared blankly. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"The point is, I tried to prevent the inevitable and Logan didn't see me until it was too late so my hand completed the love triangle between the crowbar and the glass. End of story."

Not really the end, Logan thought. Then he got punched out by the leader of a biker gang and somehow woke up in a hospital. He was told a young woman brought him in and he remembers a hazy car ride so it wasn't exactly a mystery.

When the nurse asked about the mugging, Logan rolled with it realizing it was Veronica's cover story. Though, of course, she had nothing to cover up. Once again she'd saved his ass for no reason. It was becoming a habit of hers. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Duncan was looking from Veronica to Logan and back again, speechless. Logan knew his friend well enough to know he was struggling between anger and relief, not sure which to act on. He chose relief and Logan was thankful.

"Whatever, man. Why were you smashing her headlight in the first place?" Poor Duncan. He was such a zombie that he barely noticed anything these days.

"She planted a bong in my locker, got me arrested and my dad took my car away. An eye for an eye." Duncan just looked more confused. He was a smart kid, but he would never understand the twisted minds of his best friend and ex-girlfriend.

"Why did you plant a bong in his locker?" Duncan asked and Veronica just shrugged innocently.

"Because I know his combination." Duncan shook his head and held his hands up to show he was done trying to figure it out. Veronica actually smiled at Logan for a moment before remembering her hatred and looking away. Logan counted it as a small victory in a war he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to win.

Either way, he still owed her an apology, a big one. He didn't want to do it in front of Duncan, though. It would be better if they were alone.

That wasn't happening today though, Duncan was set on not leaving Veronica until her ride showed up and Logan was set on stubbornly waiting both of them out for no particular reason. Okay, so that's a lie. There was a reason.

It had been six months. She'd died six months ago exactly. Duncan had all but died with her and Veronica changed so much she wasn't even Veronica anymore. It had been six months exactly since he'd lost the little family they had created.

He felt the pull of the two people in the parking lot with him. The history, the jokes, the secrets, the memories were all pushing him to get his family back. They were so close; he could almost pretend everything was back to normal. That Veronica was perched on her car studying for English instead if studying a case file. That Duncan was biding his time until soccer practice and that Logan was just avoiding going home.

His chest ached with longing at the fantasy and he almost blurted out that he missed them. But Veronica wasn't studying for English, she was probably uncovering dirty secrets and Duncan wasn't going to soccer he was looking out for Veronica who seemed to always be in trouble these days. Speaking of trouble…

A motorcycle tore into the parking lot, drawing the trio's attention. Weevil lurched to a halt in front of Veronica and took off is helmet. Logan's temper soared along with another emotion he refused to acknowledge. Duncan frowned at the new development and Logan would have laughed at the sheer confusion on his face but the situation just wasn't laughable.

"Not quite a white horse, but close enough." Veronica smiled at the biker who smirked in response.

"I see your car has met with more bad luck." Weevil's voice had a sharp edge and his gaze cut to Logan who held his hands up to say it wasn't him.

"Well, I hear these things come in three's so I'm expecting it to catch fire or something." The biker laughed and tossed his helmet, which Veronica caught easily.

"Bring it to my uncle's shop. We'll give you the full body treatment." He gave her a suggestive once over and she punched him hard on the arm. Logan and Duncan were scowling unhappily.

"I'd say it's been fun, but…" Veronica shrugged innocently at Duncan and Logan and waved goodbye before getting on the back of the bike and peeling out.

Logan and Duncan shared a disbelieving glance, before going their separate ways.

Veronica felt more like herself the next day. Her dad hadn't asked why her car wasn't in the parking lot, but she could tell the restraint was killing him. Weevil had offered her a ride to school and, seeing no other option, she agreed. It would cause unnecessary rumors but her reputation couldn't get much worse anyways.

Weevil picked her up a few minutes down the street because she didn't want her dad to see him. Keith Mars wouldn't keep quiet if his daughter was hanging out with a criminal. He'd been arresting Weevil for years. The biker smirked at her and gave her his customary once over that would have made the old Veronica flush bright pink. Now, it just had her raising her eyebrows. She wasn't sure if the biker had any real interest in her but she hoped not. It wouldn't ruin their arrangement.

As it turns out, nobody even questioned her arrival on the back of Weevil's bike. Everyone was too occupied gossiping about the previous days events. An 09er brawl outranks an outsider hook-up any day. For once Veronica genuinely didn't mind strolling through the halls of Neptune High.

It wasn't as if people were being nice to her but they were too occupied with 09er problems to bother her. It was a nice change of pace. Apparently the rich kids still hadn't chosen sides. Nobody wanted to go against Logan, king of the 09ers but then again he had been the one who'd punched one of their own kind over Veronica of all people.

Speaking of which, Veronica still hadn't thought about why Logan had done it in the first place. Was he trying to clear his conscience? Or did he genuinely want to help? Veronica couldn't make herself believe he had a sudden change of heart so she put his odd behavior down to a personal vendetta and his crazy temper.

A part of her wanted to hope though, that he had done it because of her. That maybe he missed her. But the part of Veronica that could still have childish hopes was so small that it was easily dismissed.

After that the day passed quickly. Weevil had helped Veronica pump the air back into two of the tires but realized the third one had a hole in it. Perfect. Se had a spare in her trunk though and about twenty minutes before detention started. Her mood darkened but she set to work, getting the tools out of her car.

Only moments had passed before she was interrupted and she really didn't have time to be interrupted.

"Flat?" An unfamiliar voice asked and a glance up told her it was the new kid who had been hanging around with Duncan and the other 09ers.

"Just as god made me." She replied shortly, not stopping her work on the tire.

"Are you always this persnickety?" The boy asked, crouching down so they were on the same level. She gave him a small smirk and realized he had a nice smile.

"Sometimes I'm even persnickety-er" He gave her the smile again that made her stomach flip over. She told herself to stop being such a girl.

"I'm Troy, by the way." She stopped her working to shake his hand.

"Veronica." His hands were big and surprisingly calloused for a rich kid.

"Really? Well that makes much more sense." Troy feigned surprise and Veronica's eyebrows rose in confusing.

"Why's that?"

"It's nothing, you should just never listen to those guys." Troy gestured to a group of 09ers huddled around Logan's car. Logan was watching with annoyed interest while Caitlin rubbed up against him. Trying to regain his attention "Besides who names their daughter Trampy McBitch?"

Veronica laughed, enjoying Troy's wit and also the fact that he must have asked about her. He took the tool out of her hand and began unscrewing the fasteners. She wasn't used to accepting help but it was a sweet gesture so she sat back on her heels and watched.

"Veronica?" Her and Troy both looked up to see Logan standing over them. Her smile dropped off her face immediately. "We're going to be late for detention if we don't hurry up."

"Uhm…" She hesitated, not knowing if she could just leave her tire half on and half off her car. It seemed like a bad idea.

"Go ahead, I can finish up here." Troy insisted sounding like he meant it. He had been doing all the work anyways.

"Oh, uhm okay thanks." Veronica said awkwardly as she retrieved her bag. Logan was waiting for her, which in and of itself was strange but especially after all of the drama surrounding them recently.

The walk to detention was filled with tension and surreptitious glances. It also seemed to take ages. When they got there the room was completely empty which was bizarre because they were already five minutes late.

"Where's Enbom?" Veronica asked as Logan shut the door.

"He's not coming." Logan responded easily. Veronica was starting to have a sneaking suspicion but the door opened up again and Clemmons nodded at the two of them, making sure they were both present, while Veronica fumed inside then he left again.

"Why isn't Enbom coming?" Veronica tried to keep her voice under control but she hated manipulation and Logan was a master at it.

"I told Clemmons it was all my fault and he was just defending himself, that he didn't deserve to be in detention with us delinquents." Logan finished with a sarcastic smile, gesturing between them.

"And why, might I ask, would you do that?" Her voice was barely controlled and her hands were fisted at her sides. She was dreading the next hour with everything inside her.

"So we could talk." Logan plopped down on a chair and gestured to the one in front of him. "Have a seat."

* * *

><p>I know, a cliffy. I'm a monster! But the detention scene is going to be long and it will take some time to write so I'd figured I would give you an update now instead of an extremely long one in another week. Review and you'll get a teaser, next chapter is going to be a lot of LoVe!<p> 


	6. Detention confessions

Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews, they're the fuel for the writing!

And I have a quick question, are Logan's eyes blue or brown?

* * *

><p>Veronica stared at the offered chair for a moment wondering if there was any possible way to get out of the situation. It wasn't as if she could just storm out of detention. Despite the principal's soft spot for her, she doubted he would overlook that. She gave the closed-door one last look of longing before flipping a chair around so she could straddle it. It was a fighting stance and she was okay with that.<p>

"There's nothing to talk about." Veronica said stubbornly, refusing to look Logan in the eye. He leaned forward in his chair, his features set in determined lines. If anyone could rival the stubbornness of Veronica Mars, it was Logan.

"Fine. I'll talk, you listen." That earned him killing look but she didn't protest. Secretly, she wanted to hear what he had to say and it wasn't just because the curiosity was threatening to eat her alive. There had been a time when this boy had meant a lot to her and it was hard to completely forget those days. It was hard not to miss them.

"We'll start with the topic of you're hand." Despite Logan's brave face he had pulled the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt down to cover his hands. Veronica knew he always did that when he was afraid. Against her will, her heart softened.

"You know I didn't-" He stopped, cleared his throat and started again. "You know I would never hurt you on purpose." He had said it like a statement but, after a beat of silence, he became unsure.

"Right?" He prompted, sounding wounded.

"No, Logan. I don't know that." Veronica knew she was being cruel but she was angry and rightfully so.

"Veronica-"

"You were in the middle of smashing my headlights and now you're trying to tell me you would never hurt me?" Veronica could feel the anger boiling up inside her. She knew her temper was almost as bad as Logan's and just slightly more controllable.

"You planted a bong in my locker!" He was indignant. She scoffed.

"You've been harassing me for six months."

That shut him up and the room was silent as they both stared at each other; Logan with aching regret and confusion and Veronica with anger and a little hatred.

"It was you're choice." Logan whispered quietly. There was a pleading in his tone that showed he desperately wanted to believe it was Veronica's fault. They were at the root of their problem and it had only taken a few minutes and an empty room to get them there. She shook her head.

"There was no choice," She persisted. He opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off. "And even if it had been a choice, I still choose my Dad."

She was tired, she realized. Tired of the fighting. Veronica Mars against the world. It was wearing her down so badly that sometimes she wished she could run away or recant. Sometimes, it made her want to just give up.

But then she wouldn't be Veronica.

"Why?" She snapped out of her reverie and brought herself back to the conversation. Logan was staring straight at her and she took a moment to respect that he always faced things head on, even if they were difficult. She realized that Logan was hurting, the way she had hurt six months ago. The difference was she had channeled the pain and dealt with it. Logan was still drowning in it.

"Because he's my Dad and I love him." She answered without thinking and hated that she had sounded so emotional.

"And what about me?" Logan said pushing up from the desk to pace. There had been a time when she was accustomed to his emotional outbursts but now her eyes widened. Did it matter so much to him? She had convinced herself that Logan had never loved her so why did he care about her feelings toward him?

"And what about Duncan?" Logan tacked on as an afterthought because it had sounded too personal, too close to home.

"Duncan?" Veronica laughed without humor and slowly rose to her feet as well. She wanted to even out the playing field and it had become an instinct to take on a defensive stance. "He dumped me way before the thing with my Dad. Hell, he stopped speaking to me way before Lilly died."

"And you?" Veronica continued, gesturing to Logan who stopped pacing so he could stand in front of her. She didn't see the vulnerability in him as he waited for her to continue. "You were the one who was giving me an ultimatum. You were the one who still had a family and a best friend!"

Veronica knew she would regret this outburst later but she was too geared up to stop. She was practically shaking from the pent-up emotions. Logan was quiet.

"But me? My best friend is dead, my boyfriend refuses to speak to me and my mother has disappeared! All I have left is my Dad and I wasn't about to turn on him!" Veronica wasn't aware that they had become so close to one another during her rant until his hand grabbed her elbow to keep her from backing up. It was a subconscious gesture, as if he were afraid she would leave him.

"You had me!" Logan's gaze was so intense that Veronica had to look away. She tried to tug out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge. That pissed her off.

"Says the boy who turned the school against me, who spread horrible rumors about me, who told my secrets, who stood idly by that night…"

Veronica had been practically yelling and trying in vain to get free of his grip. She stopped talking immediately when she realized what she had almost revealed. Logan, of course, noticed her mistake.

"What night?" His voice held concern and a healthy dose of fear, like he was scared of what may have happened to her.

Veronica shut down.

"Nothing, Logan. Just forget about it." She sat back down and Logan was forced to release her. Veronica knew it wasn't the end though. Logan was too stubborn and curious to let it go.

"Did something happen to you?

Logan knew she wouldn't just come out and tell him and could he blame her? The last time she confided in him her secrets had been tossed out like last weeks trash. How could he expect her to take the same risks again?

He couldn't, but it didn't change the fact that he wanted her to.

Logan sat back down as well, deciding to bide his time. They still had half an hour left of detention. He would let her relax and take her guard down. Well, as much as she ever did these days. Then he would start their conversation back up where they left off. Veronica had pulled a manila envelope out of her shoulder bag and was studying it with vigor.

He took a couple minutes to just look at her. As much as she had changed the clothes, the hair and the innocence… she was still Veronica Mars. She still loves Chinese food, and the Big Lebowski. She still laughs when the waves get her jeans wet or her dog licks her face.

_Flashback_

"_It's nighttime Veronica, why the hell are we at the beach?" Logan complained through a smile. He wouldn't admit it but he had been ridiculously pleased when Veronica had insisted that they stop at the beach before they went home. Logan had just gotten his license so he was always picking up and dropping off the other three. Lilly was too high maintenance to do the chauffeuring. _

_After dropping the Kane's off, the atmosphere in his X-Terra turned into the peaceful calm that he associated with Veronica. He knew she felt it too because her shoulders slouched slightly and she leaned back in the passenger seat. _

_It was funny that he never realized he was constantly tense until Veronica and him shared their secrets. Now, when it was just the two of them, they could relax because they didn't have to pretend. He hadn't shared everything with her yet but he was confident that he could if he wanted to._

_It was a good feeling to be loved unconditionally and whole-heartedly for no reason other than because he was who he was._

"_Logan, are you trying to tell me that there's a _bad_ time to be at the beach?" Veronica sounded very offended. Logan felt a smile stretch over his face as he watched the petite blonde kick off her sandals and run down the beach. _

"_The beach is for sunny days or romantic walks. Everything else qualifies as a bad time." Logan called after her as he took off his own shoes and caught up with her. She was out of breath from laughing when he got to her and grabbed her around the waist to stop her from wading into the water._

"_Well, does your sunny disposition count?" She asked sarcastically, shifting so she rested more comfortably in the circle of his arms. _

"_Nope, the sunny requirement is strictly weather related." He shook his head, looking at the sky as if to reaffirm it was, in fact, nighttime._

"_In that case," Veronica pushed out of his hug and sank down to one knee in front of him. Logan laughed despite his confusion. There was nobody quite like her. She reached for his hand and held it very formally in front of her face. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling and her lips twitching with laughter. "Logan Echolls, will you marry me?"_

_He rolled his eyes and yanked his hand away. She sank onto her butt in the sand, not caring that it was damp and probably soaking through her jeans. She was laughing at her own joke and he was laughing at her laughing. _

"_How is that for a romantic walk?" She asked, basking in her own wit._

"_Alright, I get it. There is no bad time for the beach." Logan relented and held out his hand to pull her up. He had no urge to leave but he knew her curfew was swiftly approaching and she had to be home._

"_I rest my case. Next time, we'll come here when it's raining." She accepted his offered hand but before he could haul her to her feet, a wave crashed onto the shore and almost completely soaked one Veronica Mars._

_Logan yanked her out of the water but it was too late. He couldn't help it. He bent over in hysterics. Her face was a picture of dismayed shock before it dissolved into laughter as well. She just shrugged and sauntered into the water saying that she might as well._

_He shook his head and followed her into the waves not caring that he was soaking his two hundred dollar jeans._

_End Flashback _

"I didn't have anyone either." Logan said breaking the silence. He had let more time pass then he had meant to. Veronica looked up sharply and stared at him with unyielding eyes. No sparkles. She didn't respond but she did slide the papers back into the envelope.

"You said I still had my family and my best friend." Veronica inclined her head in agreement. She was still silent and it was beginning to unnerve him. He shifted in his chair so he was facing her and rested his elbows on his knees. She stayed facing forward but at least she was looking at him.

"You were wrong. My family consisted of Lilly, Duncan and you." He could practically see her soften. The memories were written across her face. She was the only one who really understood the truth of that statement. "Then Lilly died and Duncan checked out. All I had left was you and you bailed."

"I didn't-"

"You did." Logan said with conviction. "We could have compromised or worked through it. You could have talked sense into me if you had tried. I was desperate, Veronica and I would have easily agreed to anything if it meant getting you and Duncan back."

"If you were so desperate then why did you make me choose in the first place?" She didn't sound angry, just tired.

"Because you're Dad was hurting the only family I had. Lilly's killer wasn't being found and Duncan's dad was being accused. I felt like he was the enemy and you were taking his side. You left me, not the other way around."

"My Dad was doing what he thought was right and I'll never take any side other than his." Veronica had turned to face him. Her anger had mostly evaporated, leaving bitterness and regret. Logan was staring at the floor and refused to acknowledge her statement.

"And you want to know how I know that I made the right choice?" Logan looked up at her and waited. "Because if I had chose to side with you and the 09ers, if I had called my father a liar and gone against him, he would have still loved me. He would never have tried to make my life hell."

Just then, the door opened. Clemmons poked his head in and told them they were free to go, despite the fact that it was ten minutes early. The principal cast a confused glance at the riled up teenagers who sat facing each other inches away with their hearts on their sleeves and their fists clenched.

Clemmons shook his head and left the room. He thought to himself that no seventeen year old should have to endure what those two had lived through.

Veronica slid her bag onto her shoulder and headed towards the door. Logan remained seated, lost in thought. Veronica hesitated at the door and turned around.

"I know that you would never hurt me, physically, on purpose." She said it matter-of-factly before hurrying out the door as fast as she could. Logan considered her last comment.

At least it was a start.

When Veronica made it to her car, she was pleased to see the spare tire was in place. She was also touched to see that there were still some kind people in the world. It was easy to forget when you lived in a place like Neptune.

She had one more stop to go before driving the LeBaron home. She hoped she remembered the way to the sketchy car shop. If her dad saw the car in its current state she was guaranteed groundation for the foreseeable future.

When Weevil saw her pull in, he smirked and gave her a nod. He wiped his hands to get the grease off and came over to talk to her. Veronica wasn't so naïve that she didn't recognize when she was being checked out. She could feel the heat of Weevil's eyes as they moved from the tips of her toes to finally stop at her eyes. She smiled at him and didn't comment on his blatant invitation.

"What can I do you for?" He asked without glancing at her car.

"Full-body treatment is what you said, right?" She knew she shouldn't be flirting but it had been so long since she had the chance. Weevil's eyes went dark as he caught the innuendo and Veronica instantly regretted it. She gestured to the car before he could respond.

"My dad will freak if I bring it home looking like this." Weevil nodded and finally took a good look at the car. He gave a low whistle.

"Fucking rich kids." He shook his head in disgust. "The good news is that it's all glass and plastic that needs replacing so it shouldn't take too long. Maybe a day or two." He glanced at the car again and his eyes narrowed. He pulled something out from under her windshield. It looked like a notebook page. He read it and his face twisted in displeasure. He handed it to her.

**Veronica,**

**I put the tools and the other tire in the trunk.**

**Repay me with a date.**

**Troy**

"Troy the new kid?" Weevil questioned after she folded it and put it in her pocket. She wasn't sure how she felt about Troy's little note. She nodded in answer to Weevil's questions. "You're falling for an 09er?"

She wasn't just imagining the disgust in his voice. "He fixed my car and it's not like I've said yes." Her voice was on the verge of defensive. Besides, it wasn't Weevil's business.

"Whatever you say, V. You need anything else?" Veronica shook her head but she began to see a kink in her plan.

"How exactly are you getting home?" Weevil questioned as if he had read her mind. She gave him a forced smile and he rolled his eyes. "I'm done here anyways, come on."

She sighed in relief and followed him to his tricked out black motorcycle. He handed her the helmet.

"Giving me rides is becoming a habit." She commented as Weevil slid onto the bike. He turned to give her a searing look.

"Giving you rides would be my pleasure." He responded and Veronica pretended to not understand his meaning. She didn't think he was fooled. She got on the bike behind him, careful to keep some distance between them to balance out their earlier flirting.

Unfortunately, Weevil wasn't okay with that plan. He slid his hands behind her knees and yanked her forward until she was pressed against his back. She didn't comment and tried to ignore the jumpy feeling in her stomach.

The ride home was surprisingly comfortable and when he dropped her off he told her he would see her in the morning since she didn't have a car. She thanked him and gave up on worrying what the rest of the school thought. Besides, her reputation couldn't get any worse.

Veronica walked past her father with an overly bright hello. He returned the greeting and Veronica hated the awkwardness. Her fight with Logan had reminded her of how much she valued her relationship with her dad. They had to talk and soon but she was holding out hope that he would give in first and tell her about his investigation into Lilly's murder.

The next day after she got off Weevil's bike, Troy spotted her in the parking lot. His smile didn't even falter at the sight of the biker.

"So I'm throwing this party…" Troy started as they walked side by side into Neptune High. If they hadn't been so caught up in their own little world they would have seen the glares from the leader of a biker gang, the son of a famous actor and the heir to a computer empire.

* * *

><p>Review and you get a teaser!<p> 


	7. Donuts don't fly

AN- This chapter is the longest one yet. I'm sorry if it's a little too much like the actual show but it was important to the storyline. Also, it took a little longer because I've been writing a letter to a certain someone in the marines and it was taking up all my emotions so there was none left over for LoVe. My apologies.

Also, a special thanks to BigMonster4. You rock and this chapter would have taken forever without you!

* * *

><p>"Lettie Navarro was arrested yesterday." Veronica overheard Cliff say in her father's office. Her typing paused for a moment as she considered that. Weevil's grandmother was arrested? The one who worked for the Echolls? If Veronica remembered correctly Mrs. Navarro was a sweet old women in her sixties. Something didn't quite add up.<p>

Her curiosity got the better of her again and she slid open the door separating her from the two men. They glanced at her in acknowledgement and Cliff gave her a fond smile. He officially owed her for getting the acquittal for Loretta Cancun. She intended to collect eventually.

"She was brought in for credit card fraud. A pre-approved card was stolen out of the Echolls' family trash and racked up a bunch of charges including a diamond necklace that Mrs. Navarro was wearing." Cliff explained and Veronica crossed her arms as she lounged against a file cabinet. She didn't think Mrs. Navarro had it in her.

"She didn't do it though," Cliff continued, sounding sure. "Even Lamb knows she didn't do it but the evidence does lead to her."

"Then why do you think it was somebody else?" Keith questioned curiously.

"The charges are for video games, limo rides and motorcycle parts. My guess is it was her grandson, what's his name?" Cliff turned to Veronica for an answer and she felt uncharacteristically sad and disappointed by what Cliff was suggesting.

"Weevil," She supplied quietly. It wasn't often she found a friend in someone so it hurt to know she was about to lose another one.

"Yes, it has to have been Weevil." Cliff decided with a nod. Keith mimicked the movement in agreement. Veronica spoke up.

"Lamb could be setting him up. He hates Weevil, you know." She knew she sounded ridiculous but instinct had her defending her friend. She needed to know she put up a little bit of a fight before throwing him to the lions.

"Veronica, I've been picking up Eli Navarro since he was twelve." Her dad reminded her. Her shoulders slumped in defeat but she accepted it.

"He just helped me out of a jam recently that's all." Veronica agreed to take the case since her dad was busy and prepared to say goodbye to one of her only friends.

* * *

><p>The trouble with befriending the leader of a motorcycle gang is that at the end of the day, he's still the leader of a motorcycle gang. And as much as Veronica would like to believe differently, she doubted it was his grandmother who was buying video games and paying for new motorcycle paint jobs.<p>

Veronica regarded Weevil's tricked out bike noticing it looked shinier than usual as disappointment settled in her stomach. It was a familiar sensation.

"I've hospitalized people for less than what you're doing right now." Weevil told her in a hard voice as he strode towards her in the dark. He was looking good in a black muscle shirt, not that Veronica noticed.

"What? Admiring your paint job?" Veronica tried to joke but it was strained. Weevil stopped on the other side of the fence and stared at her with something like betrayal.

"No what you're doing and admiring my paint job isn't it." His voice sounded sad but there was an unmistakable edge of anger there too. Veronica would have winced but she had expected this. They looked at each other for a long moment and she realized that she didn't have to do this. She could drop it and tell her dad she didn't want to take the case. He'd understand and she could keep her friend.

Unfortunately, Veronica didn't know how to let things go and holding people to high standards was a bad habit of hers. If the truth was out there, she would find it. Always.

"I'm just following up on a couple of things for the lawyer representing your grandma." Veronica explained holding her hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Yeah, I met the guy." Weevil's amused smirk showed that he hadn't thought much of Cliff. "He says I should confess."

"Do you think you will?" Veronica pushed, standing up straighter. Weevil sneered and gave her a disappointed once over and shook his head in disgust.

"I've got nothing to say to you, man." That hurt. Veronica couldn't blame him and she couldn't blame herself either but it still stung. She did what she always did: channeled the pain into steely resolve.

"Weevil, your grandma's in jail." She tried to guilt the confession out of him even though Cliff and Lamb had both already used that tactic to no avail.

"Oh are you reminding me?" Weevil asked in annoyed disbelief. "Because I almost forgot." It had been awhile since he had used his intimidation on her and she had nearly forgotten how frightening he could be when he wanted to. His eyes were cold and his tone was sharp as a blade.

"I'm just saying that…given you're…reputation, you can't blame McCormick for thinking that-" Something she said set Weevil off because he leaned forward, his arms braced on the fence separating them, with narrowed eyes.

"My reputation?" He asked in surprise. She didn't have to be a genius to know where this was going. It hurt that Weevil was using it against her but what could she expect?

"So I guess what they say about you is true too, huh? That you, you like it a little freaky don't you?" His voice was harsh and mocking, Veronica stared at the ground, feeling her face heat up. "That you spy on Duncan Kane, that you send him pictures of yourself? Be honest, Veronica. You think you're this big outsider but, push comes to shove, you're still one of _them_. You still think like one of _them_. Take off. I don't want you around here."

Weevil walked away and Veronica stayed rooted to the spot, reeling from the verbal beat-down the biker had just dished out. It hurt which was surprising and a little encouraging. It was nice to know she was still emotionally capable of letting people in enough to hurt her.

At the same time she felt herself close off a little bit more. This was what she got for letting someone in.

* * *

><p>Logan tapped his foot restlessly. He didn't feel like going to school but had dutifully dragged himself out of bed anyways. This wasn't like him. Usually, if he didn't want to go to school, he didn't go. Lately, he was counting on seeing Veronica. She was haunting him and he didn't appreciate it at all.<p>

He wanted Veronica to forgive him for the crowbar incident and she had, hadn't she? So why was he still left feeling like he needed to fix things with her? Her car had been fixed for free by Weevil so he couldn't give her money. Her hand hadn't been seriously injured so he couldn't help her out with that either. What was left for him to do?

He didn't want to be friends with Veronica Mars. Just because he had hurt her and felt horrible about it didn't change that fact, did it? He certainly never wanted her to get hurt but he_ had_ wanted her to be ridiculed and ostracized. He'd initiated it. So why was he feeling so conflicted?

He still believed he was ultimately right in his hatred of Veronica. He may have taken it a little too far but he was still convinced she had brought it on herself. She had shown no guilt over the fact that her family was tearing apart the Kane family. She hadn't tried to explain herself or defend herself when he had accused her. Hadn't she even cared?

After Abel Koontz had been found guilty, Logan had felt a spark of hope that Veronica would see the error of her ways. He thought she would come running back to him and Duncan, begging for forgiveness and another chance. He had been counting on it, looking forward to it even. He would finally get another piece of his family back.

Unfortunately, Veronica didn't come running back. She stayed defiantly alone, without a hint of remorse. Logan had felt the hope in him die and his hatred for Veronica had doubled. The next day he started the first vicious rumor about her and it had been business as usual ever since.

Yet her words kept ringing in his head. That if she had chosen the 09ers her dad would have still loved her. Logan had seen the two of them together and knew it to be true. There was nothing Keith Mars wouldn't do for his daughter and Veronica had proved there was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

Logan on the other hand had proved that he hadn't loved her enough. He had shown that, when push came to shove, he would desert her. The kicker was that when it came down to it, Veronica had been there for him even after he had gone against her. She loved Logan enough to protect him even after he had made her life hell. Maybe it was a Mars thing, this unconditional love and support.

Either way, he understood better why she had made her choice. He even felt grudging respect that she would give up everything she knew just so that someone she loved didn't have to stand alone.

Logan shook his head, trying to dispel his thoughts. He had been through it a hundred times and came full circle every time. He hated her but he didn't. He blamed her but he understood her. It was making him crazy and uneasy. It left him wanting to be around her so he could figure things out but afraid to see her.

School was a circus as per usual. Everyone was still gossiping about his fight with Enbom. Apparently, Enbom thought he was trying to make it up to him when he had told Clemmons the fight was his fault. The other boy was acting like nothing happened. Logan was glad things were back to normal.

The school was also abuzz with questions as to why Logan and Veronica had been walking to detention together. Everyone wondered of she was trying to seduce him again. Logan tried not to punch anyone else in the face.

Logan saw Veronica open the door to the journalism class that he had with Duncan and his current girlfriend Caitlin. He sat up straighter and watched as she talked with Miss Dent. He overheard her tell the teacher she was put in journalism because the counselor thought she was 'disconnected and passionless.'

So she was going to be here everyday, in the same room with him? Logan felt dread mix with excitement in his stomach. He didn't notice when his girlfriend left to go interview other students, he was too focused on Veronica. It had been a few days since he had last really seen her so he drank in the sight of her. She wasn't wearing a bandage on her hand anymore but it still looked discolored and cut up. His gut twisted in guilt as he wondered if he'd leave a scar.

Veronica was talking about cameras with Miss Dent but Logan already knew she liked photography. He scowled when he saw Veronica being led over to Duncan who smiled at her a bit awkwardly. She returned the smile with a wistful look that made Logan roll his eyes. What was so great about Duncan anyways?

Class had barely begun and Logan was finally able to stop sneaking glances at her when he heard her name being whispered none too quietly. A glance at the door showed him it was that Wallace kid he had been seeing her with recently. He was holding up an official looking folder and signaling to his friend and savior.

When Veronica saw Wallace her face lit up and a smile pulled at her lips that made her look like the old Veronica. Logan knew that they're friendship was new but it appeared to be flourishing. He knew when Veronica committed to someone, she really committed. This Wallace kid had just made a loyal and powerful friend and Logan ignored the envy. He didn't have that kind of bond with anyone anymore.

Veronica excused herself to the restroom and slipped out of the class. She latched on to Wallace's arm and dragged him with her. Logan tried not to feel hurt that she hadn't even noticed he was in the room.

The next day it became apparent to Logan that Veronica was investigating the case about his mother's fake credit card. He wondered why she cared before remembering how Weevil was her BFF. They sat in journalism class a few computers apart and Logan was intentionally being a jackass so that she would at least notice that he was in the class.

"Can't trust your domestics, you can't feel safe in your own home." Logan's voice was amused but Veronica wasn't fooled. He had liked Mrs. Navarro and despite his privileged upbringing he had treated everyone the same. Even though he treated most people horribly at least he was consistent about it and didn't discriminate.

Except with Veronica. She had always been an exception. At first it had been a good exception and he had treated her like some type of priceless treasure that he had been lucky enough to stumble upon. His gaze used to soften when he looked at her and his voice would lose the sarcasm and defensiveness.

Now she was a different kind of exception. He dealt her more than the regular amount of Logan Echolls asshole charm. He treated her worse than he had probably ever treated another human being.

"I won't miss her," Caitlin said flicking her bleached hair over her shoulder. "She was totally rude to me every time I was over."

"Did you know that ninety percent of all identity theft is committed by a relative of the victim." Veronica said drawing their attention to her. "That's an interesting fact, at least I think so."

"Well you know what?" Caitlin asked with a cruel smile. "Nobody cares what you think, Veronica Mars, not anymore. Not since you stabbed all our friends in the back." Veronica and Logan both gave her an unimpressed look wondering when the two girls had _ever_ been friends.

"You seem to care a bit what I think," Veronica countered and the look in her eye said she was about to make Caitlin run off crying so Logan cut in before she could try.

"Tell the truth Veronica," Logan said twirling a pencil in his fingers and smiling though he felt anything but happy these days. He was trying to reaffirm his hatred to Veronica Mars but it was harder than he thought. He was mostly acting out of habit now. "Did you just sign up for newspaper so you could be around Duncan?"

Logan's words lacked the usual hatred and acid. He sounded almost weary and his smile look self-deprecating like the joke was on him. Caitlin laughed but Logan didn't even spare her a glance.

"Nope," Veronica responded with a breathy, flirtatious voice. "I'm here so I can be closer to you."

Logan raised his eyebrows in amusement and his lips twisted into a genuine smile. It was hard not to be amused by her sometimes. It was hard not to miss her all the time.

"In fact they're thinking of switching me into your fourth period government class." Her voice was innocent, lacking any snark. It made Logan suspicious.

"We've got computer lab fourth period," Caitlin piped in, trying to instill herself back into the conversation. Both looked at her as if they had forgotten she was there. Comprehension dawned on Veronica's face before she schooled her features into fake disappointment.

"Oh shoot," she snapped her fingers for emphasis. "My loss."

Veronica turned back to her computer and began typing furiously with a secret smile on her face that said she had outsmarted them. Logan continued to watch her with annoyance and respect wondering how he had lost a game he didn't even know he was playing.

Her fingers clicked away on the keyboard probably unearthing secrets that he wasn't aware he was keeping. He knew she was trying to get Weevil out of trouble but did she think that he had stolen the credit cards? Was she trying to get him blamed for it?

He felt a keen sense of betrayal that didn't make any sense given the circumstances and it was a little bit easier to remember his hatred.

* * *

><p>"Veronica, wait up!" Veronica turned around to see Troy hurrying to catch up with her. She was genuinely happy to see him and her stomach did a somersault at the sight of him. He'd been making a point of seeing her everyday and he always had a flirty comment to make her smile. He'd subtly asked her out a couple of times but she had been putting him off.<p>

"Let's go out," Veronica suggested when he caught up to her. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he beamed at her.

"Finally!" He looked up to the sky as if he was thanking god. Veronica laughed, feeling lighter than she had in months. "She comes to her senses!"

Her date went well. Troy was funny and interesting, plus he seemed to genuinely want to hear what she had to say. They had a nice dinner and exchanged stories with a healthy dose of flirting mingled in as well. She was having fun and for once it had nothing to do with a case.

Troy walked her to her car and just when she thought the evening was ending perfectly, he leaned in for a kiss. She panicked. It had been a long time since she had been kissed and somewhere in between had been Shelly Pomroy's party. Being this close with another person was difficult for her.

She moved her mouth away from his and Troy immediately retreated and took a step backwards. He looked both embarrassed and disappointed. Veronica felt inadequate and guilty.

"Oooookay." Troy practically mumbled. She had to give him credit for not taking off in the other direction or lashing out at her. "And a goodnight to you."

Troy gave her a fake bow, trying to lighten the mood, before opening her door for her. Veronica wished she could go back in time and accept the kiss but it was too late. Troy was walking in the other direction probably regretting all the time he wasted courting her.

It was a good thing she had a case to take her mind off of her boy troubles. She had to take a quick pit stop at the Neptune Grand so she could get the full hotel statement. The fake credit card had a charge from a stay there. Veronica smiled when she saw the signature on the room service bill.

Caitlin Ford.

Now she was sure it had been Logan and she intended to prove it. She looked up Caitlin's phone record but put it away until the next day so she could get some sleep. She contemplated how to handle the Troy situation before drifting into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day she was so busy with her classes she didn't have time to work on the case or find Troy. She was resigned to go home feeling unaccomplished when she saw Troy making his way towards the sports field. She hurried up her pace and called out his name.<p>

When he saw Veronica sprinting to catch up with him, it was clear he wasn't exactly happy to see her. That being said, he was too polite to tell her where to shove it. Veronica swallowed a snarky comment, reminding herself that this was her fault, not Troy's.

"Careful, Veronica. People will think you're desperate." Troy joked as they started walking again. She couldn't blame him for sounding annoyed.

"That would be a step up reputation wise." Veronica responded self-deprecatingly. Troy paused and looked at her and she could tell he decided to forgive her for the other night.

"That depends on who you're asking." His tone was back to the normal, friendly one she was used to. She was relieved.

"Listen, I think I gave you the wrong impression the other night," Veronica started, feeling unusually nervous. She really like Troy and she wanted this to work. "It's just that…"

"It's just that you need more," Troy continued for her, stopping so he could face her. "And you can fill in the blank here. A- time, B- space or C-"

Veronica cut him off with her lips. His initial surprise melted away after a moment. His lips softened and molded warmly to hers as he took control of the kiss. His hands moved to her waist pulling her closer as he tilted his head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. It had been so long since Veronica had been kissed that she felt light-headed. She had forgotten how good it felt. Just as Troy's tongue swept across the seam of her lips, they heard a shout and a sickening thud.

Pulling away from Troy she saw Duncan sprawled on the pavement next to a pile of mats. Had he fallen from the bleachers? Veronica tore away from Troy and hurried to Duncan's side. He was conscious and even smiled when he saw her leaning over him. She slid a hand behind his head to help him up and assess the damage. Her hand came back slick with blood.

"He has to go to the hospital." Veronica looked up at Troy when she said this. She could hear the laughter from the group of idiot 09ers on the bleachers. Veronica was beginning to suspect that Duncan hadn't fallen so much as jumped. She shook her head in exasperation as she and Troy hauled Duncan to his feet. They stopped at the gym on the way so they could get some towels to press to Duncan's wound.

Just as she got Duncan into her car and told Troy she had it covered, Logan hopped into the back of the LeBaron. Apparently he cared what happened to Duncan a little bit more that she had initially decided.

"DK, how's the head?" Logan asked ignoring Veronica entirely and pretending he didn't see the annoyed look that Troy gave him. He had seen the two of them sucking face so he knew why Duncan had pulled that ridiculous stunt.

"Logan, get out. I have it covered." Veronica sounded exasperated and annoyed. He continued to ignore her and got comfortable in the back seat, putting his feet up so there was no room for Troy to hop in too. Veronica rolled her eyes but gave up on telling him to get out.

"Put your seatbelt on," She told Duncan as she pulled put of the parking lot. She glanced at her ex-boyfriend nervously. "And hold the towel tighter!"

Duncan complied easily with her commands and Logan noticed he had a lot more life in him lately. He suspected Duncan had stopped taking the pills and he was grateful for it. Duncan was acting like the person he used to be and Logan had missed him. The downside was, his best friend was also remembering his feelings for Veronica hence his jump off of bleachers and the love sick look on his face.

The trio sat in silence as Veronica drove faster than normal down the freeway. Logan wondered if she would do the same for him if he had been the one to crack his head open on the pavement. He liked to think she would but he wasn't completely convinced. If she had been the one needing a ride to the hospital, would he have helped her? He was ashamed to say that a week ago, he probably wouldn't have.

"Do you remember the way things used to be?" Duncan asked, breaking the silence. He was staring at Veronica with puppy-dog eyes. Logan's mouth popped open and he stared at the ex-couple with burgeoning dread. He had an awful feeling he was about to witness them making up and declaring their love for each other. He was starting to wish he had just stayed behind.

For some reason the thought of the two of them reuniting made him feel slightly ill. He remembered a time when they were so in love that it was hard to watch, like staring at the sun for too long. A part of him knew those feelings had never really gone away but he had been in denial about it. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so violently against the idea of the dream-team dating again but he was.

"Veronica?" Duncan prompted after the blonde was silent for a long time.

"Not really, no." Veronica responded in a cold voice, staring straight ahead. Logan relaxed but he couldn't help but feel surprised. Duncan had broken up with her, after all and it was clear she still had lingering emotions toward him. Logan had seen the way she looked at him.

Duncan stared at his ex for a long time, equally surprised and his shoulders slouched in disappointment. Logan's respect for Veronica grew after he witnessed her refusal to go back to the guy who broke her heart all those months ago. He had been picturing her as the girl who was dumped but still pathetically in love when come to find out she was resentful and indignant.

Logan felt himself smile. Maybe she wasn't the girl he used to know but this new Veronica Mars was someone he could like.

* * *

><p>The hospital was so awkward that Logan would have laughed if he hadn't been positive that Veronica would make him pay for it. The nurse called Veronica Duncan's girlfriend, which got her all flustered. Then Duncan seemed to pretend that she was, in fact, his girlfriend. He gave her a smile, which she returned a bit uncomfortably.<p>

Then Mr. Kane arrived and saw the three of them in the waiting room. The older man's expression showed he was surprised and not at all pleased to see Veronica with his son. Logan felt an irrational urge to defend her but Duncan beat him to it.

"Veronica brought me in." Duncan informed his father forcing the man to thank her. She accepted his gratitude with a nod of her head.

"Well, I think I can take it from here." Jake Kane dismissed them with a strained smile. Logan and Veronica said their goodbyes and hurried into the hallway to get out of the prickly situation. Mr. Kane frowned when he saw his son staring after Veronica longingly.

The thing about bumming a ride from an unwilling driver is that you're not guaranteed a ride home. Logan followed Veronica into the elevator, not sure how she was going to respond once they got to the parking lot. He stole a glance at her and saw she was lost in thought. What was going on in that pretty little head of hers? Was she thinking about him? Was she regretting her decision to rebuff Duncan?

Veronica still hadn't said a word to him when they walked into the afternoon sun. Logan figured if she hadn't told him off by now then she probably wasn't too mad. She didn't make a comment when he got in the passenger side to his immense relief. He would have seriously hated having to call Dick to come get him at the hospital.

"Did you steal your mom's credit card and frame Weevil for it?" Veronica broke the silence just as Logan was getting used to it. His first instinct was to get angry and lash out at her for accusing him but she had asked him so calmly that it seemed unnecessary.

"No," it was a simple, honest answer and he was surprised that she simply accepted it and went back to driving.

"Now do I get a question?" Logan asked , studying her profile. He could practically see her build a wall around herself.

"Since I'm driving your ass around, no." The frustration that had been simmering inside of him for days was finally coming to a boil. He clenched his teeth and asked anyways.

"The other day in detention when we were arguing, you said something." Logan wasn't sure what exactly he was trying to say or if he wanted to know the answer to it.

"I said a lot of things." Veronica mocked with a sarcastic smile. Logan didn't take the bait, knowing she was trying to distract him.

"You said something about me standing idly by on some night then you stopped talking like you had just divulged that you were actually a Russian spy." He saw the smile drop right off her face and a flicker of unease took its place. Her back straightened and her knuckles tightened on the steering wheel.

"That hit a nerve." Logan observed, earning him a glare.

"Just forget about it Logan, I'm serious." And he could tell that she was. It wasn't often that real fear was displayed on Veronica's face but he could see that the thought of him knowing this information terrified her. He wanted to tell her that her secret was safe with him but he knew how stupid that sounded. He had been airing her dirty laundry for months.

"How am I supposed to forget about it now? Plus, aren't I entitled to know what you're accusing me of?" He was still trying to figure out why he cared but the fact was that he _did_ care so now he had to know or it would continue to eat at him.

"I'm not accusing you, okay? Now just let it be." Her voice was acidic and if it had been anyone else, they would have dropped it. But he was Logan Echolls and she was Veronica Mars and he wasn't afraid of her any more than she was afraid of him.

"It's too late, you already did accuse me. What night was it? Can I guess?" He pushed, smiling at her even though he was anything but happy. Her abhorrence to talk about this and the fact that she was taking back her accusation was starting to worry him. It wasn't like her to back off.

"Logan!" She tried to sound tough but it came out as a plea.

"Was it the night you and DK broke up?" No response.

"The night I kissed Yolanda?" An eye roll.

"The night Lilly died?" A violent shake of the head.

"The night of Enbom's party?" A scoff.

"The night of Shelly's party?" He saw the quick intake of breath and the flash of pain before she schooled her features into indifference and shook her head.

"Ah, we have a winner. Shelly's party it is." Logan declared and Veronica looked at him in alarm, her fear and agitation growing. Logan reached for the wheel when she continued to stare at him. Fortunately, she snapped out of it and resumed watching the road.

"Logan, please. Just leave it alone." It had been months since he'd heard her voice like that. Her tone was quiet and unsure, a bit shaky. The sound of it hit him hard and had him remembering her whispered confessions against his shoulder. Six months ago she would have been whispering this secret to him in the dark and counting on his arms to hold her together. Instinctively, he reached for her hand and she jerked away like she'd been burned.

"What happened that night? You can tell me." His voice was quiet and soft, the way he used to talk to her. He used to be so good with her, cajoling her to open up to him. What happened?

"I can tell you?" Veronica sneered and laughed without humor. "The way I told you about my mom's drinking? Or the way I told you about her deserting me?"

Logan flinched at the truth in her words, intending to back off but she wasn't done yet. Not nearly.

"Even when I hated you, when I wished you would move to the other side of the world, I _never_ told you're secrets. Those were secrets shared between friends, _best_ friends. It didn't matter that our relationship had changed, I still would never have told the secrets of my best friend. It's just wrong Logan, it's twisted."

He was quiet and the only sound in the car was Veronica's ragged breathing. He hadn't realized how worked up she was and felt instantly guilty. He knew she was right, and he had known even as he was telling her secrets.

"I told them I made it up."

"What?" Veronica sounded tired and miserable. He squirmed in his seat, reevaluating his decision to have this conversation in the middle of a car ride.

"The stuff about your mom. After I drove away, they asked me if it was true and wondered why I hadn't used it before. I told them I made it up." Logan stared at the floor, wondering why he was explaining himself.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Logan looked up at her. Her expression was carefully blank but her shoulders sagged in relief.

"Yeah. I was wondering why they hadn't started up with the slurs against my mom after you let everything slip. I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak." Veronica pulled into Neptune High and stopped next to his X-Terra.

"After I said them, I felt like shit. I think you're right about secrets told by best friends staying secret even when the relationship changes. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Veronica accepted his apology with a tight smile. He opened his door, taking his cue.

"But Veronica, you know you can tell me, right?"

"No. We're not best friends so the rules don't apply anymore." Logan nodded, feeling even worse than before and got out of her car. He _would_ find out what happened that night.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I hope you all liked it. You know the drill. Review and you get a teaser!<p>

Also, I've been writing VM one shots when I have writer's block. I've been thinking of posting them all in a separate story. Is that something you'd be interested in? Let me know!


	8. Misunderstandings

**Please Read**! Okay sorry this if forever late but I still have no power due to the hurricane (one week in the dark) and therefore no laptop and no internet connection. I'm posting this from a cafe with wireless internet and the chapter ends kind of abruptly because only some of it saved. The good news is that I'm leaving for college tonight so I'll have power and internet and you'll be getting your update on the usual once a week basis. Sorry for the inconvenience!

* * *

><p>Everything hurt. Going cold turkey off anti-depressants was like waking up from a coma and realizing every bone in your body is broken. His head throbbed and his stomach rolled, but the physical symptoms he could deal with. It was the emotional upheaval that was killing him. The medicine hadn't cured the anguish and guilt it had just held at bay; put it off for a while longer.<p>

It was tempting to swallow the little pill. It was such a simple, easy task: pop the pill and keep on keeping on. But Duncan was tired of the haze he was living in. He viewed the world through a fog, making everything look washed-out and unfocused. All the angles that made life exciting had been rounded and all the edges had been sanded down to create a smooth surface for him to walk on. Yes, walk because in this foggy world there was no running, skipping or crawling.

He was tired of it. He saw the emotions on Veronica's face, all the passion, and he wanted it. He could feel the waves of energy emanating off of Logan and he envied it. He wanted to feel. He didn't care if it was gut-wrenching sadness or white-hot fury or even all-encompassing love (no matter how wrong said love was). He needed to be alive again.

So he had watched in terrified excitement as his life-support tumbled down the drain, the little white pill clicking against the pipes as it disappeared.

It had been the sound of freedom.

But even freedom had its drawbacks.

Duncan lasted a week. It nearly killed him.

Within hours of getting his emotions back, the loss of Lilly hit him. It was diluted with time and acceptance but now he could _feel_ the loss of her. It was an empty space in his chest. It was almost a good feeling though, knowing he would never be the same without her. Then he had to deal with the emotions for a certain blonde from his past. The emotions hadn't gone away, even with time and knowledge. Even with the self-disgust he felt.

He missed her and not just because she wasn't around. He missed how she used to be and felt vehement denial when faced with the new Veronica. And now he had to deal with jealousy when seeing her kiss Troy or laugh with that basketball player. Hell, he'd jumped off a set of bleachers just to be near her.

As his own personal haze wore off, letting him see the world in colors he noticed Logan was lost in a haze of his own. His best friend was looking at the world through a black fog of hatred and rage. Mostly directed towards Veronica. He didn't know whether to help the other boy or give up on him. He leaned towards the former because he missed Logan too.

The guilt was the worst, by far. He felt guilty that he hadn't been there when Lilly died. He felt guilty for leaving Logan alone in the world. He felt guilty for watching Veronica be picked apart by him peers. He felt guilty for the night of Shelly Pomproy's party.

But he didn't regret it.

He supposed that was the worst part, his lack of remorse. But how _could_ he regret it? His memories of that night were fuzzy, with gaping holes in them but what he did remember played behind his eyes every night. Veronica in her white dress, her voice as she said she missed him, said his name, the feel of her arms sliding around him, the give of her body beneath his, the simple cotton panties, her breathy little gasp. How could he regret something he wanted so badly? How sick was it that he wanted it again so desperately he ached?

He'd been fooling himself this past week when all his feelings came rushing back. He was pretending the truth wasn't the reality. He'd been trying to win Veronica back even though he knew it was impossible. He kept thinking that maybe if the secret stayed secret, as long as he and Veronica remained a clandestine they could be together. What everyone else didn't know couldn't hurt them.

But reality was seeping in and Veronica didn't remember the way things used to be and Troy was the one holding her now. And Lilly was back, her hair matted with blood as she leaned against him. The illusion was too real and her words were too horrifying.

_It doesn't add up. _

_The truth will come out. _

_Clue in, Donut. _

_What, you forgot about me already?_

Duncan stared at the pill, the drain gaping ominously underneath it. The choice was in his hands, literally. The promise of half of a life without pain and guilt sat clinical and unmoving in his palm. The decision to live fully with all the happiness and heartbreak that goes along with it was just a flick of the wrist away.

Duncan swallowed the pill and eased down the life-support with a gulp of water.

After all, it was such an easy, simple task.

Logan stared up at the roof of the pool house, racking his brain. He had the urge to drink, as he usually does after exchanging words with his ex-best friend/worst enemy. This time though, he resisted the temptation. He needed the full capacity of his thoughts so he could make sense of the mess he was in.

He'd given up telling himself that it didn't matter, that _she_ didn't matter. It did matter and so did she. Logan was done analyzing it beyond that. It wasn't that he was afraid exactly but he just didn't want to deal with his feelings towards Veronica. There was too much pain, too many complications.

He needed to know what happened that night. It was important to her and the secret lingered in her eyes. Maybe it was mostly curiosity that was driving him on but it definitely wasn't solely about that. There was also a need to know what he was being accused of. All the years of his father blaming him for the nonsensical made him defensive where fault was concerned.

Then there was that other thing that he wasn't acknowledging. The itch in his hands to smooth her hair, or the flex of his arm that wanted to squeeze her to him. The clenching of his fists that needed to make someone pay for whatever caused the pain. But he wasn't acknowledging any of this so it didn't matter. It wasn't a part of his falsified reality.

Logan glanced at the bottle of rum, unopened on the nightstand. Just a swig, he thought, and the yearnings would ease just a little. Again, he resisted. He focused on his vague memories of the night of Shelly's party, determined.

_Flashback_

_It had been the first party he was attending since Lilly died. Duncan was going too and Logan had hoped his friend would let loose a little bit, maybe even act like himself again. He had been determined to have fun and he was determined to make Duncan have fun as well. Logan would hook up with the first girl since Lilly and Duncan could move on from Veronica. Life would be okay again if everything had gone right._

_It hadn't._

_Everything had started out okay. The house had been filled with laughing friends and couples making out. Logan had plied his best friend with alcohol and Duncan was starting to smile more often as the booze worked their magic. After an hour, Logan was laughing like he used to and he saw his best friend hooking up with Shelly. It was perfect._

_Then it wasn't._

_Veronica Mars sauntered in, features schooled into calm indifference and chin lifted in defiance. Logan knew what she was doing and would have respected it if his contempt and anger hadn't taken over. She strolled past him with barely a glance, like he wasn't worth her time. _You're dirt_. The anger boiled hotter at the memory of her words._

_He had hoped that Shelly was distracting Duncan enough that he wouldn't even notice the beautiful girl in the virginal white dress. But this was Duncan and when it came to Veronica, there was nothing he didn't notice._

_Duncan's eyes latched on to Veronica and stayed with her while she walked by her ex-boyfriend without so much as a hello. She looked as if she couldn't care whom he was making out with, like she was over him for good. Duncan's face was filled with confusion and hurt and as soon as Veronica was out of sight, he had pushed out of Shelly's arms with a mumbled apology as he too disappeared into the crowd._

_Logan had cursed, disappointment coursing though him in waves. He had come so close to getting his best friend back only to see it slip through his fingers. Veronica had taken him away the same way she had taken Lilly away. Hatred was bitter on his tongue and it blotted almost everything else out._

_The next time he saw Veronica Mars, she was sprawled out on a pool chair, unconscious. Well, not quite but close enough. Her hair was fanned out behind her in a golden cascade. Her skin was paler than usual, washed out and reflecting the moon. Her legs were tangled underneath her in what looked like a painful position. She must have collapsed and just stayed that way._

_Logan's hatred eased when he got closer. He was so drunk by then it was easy to forget petty things like loathing and revenge. Her cheekbones looked so prominent, like she hadn't been eating right and the shadows under her eyes were severe against her otherwise fair complexion. He moved her legs so they rested more comfortably on the chair. This was Veronica, he loved her, she was his favorite. Well, except for maybe Lilly…_

_Lilly who was dead. She was dead because he hadn't been there. He hadn't been there because they were broken up. They were broken up because of Veronica, who was a snitch. Veronica, who shattered Duncan's heart over and over without even trying. Veronica, who wouldn't break no matter how many times he aimed below the belt._

_Here she was, unbroken but unconscious._

_Opportunity was knocking and Logan opened the door._

_He yelled for Dick, Beaver and Sean. They hurried over like dogs that were promised a bone. It was pathetic but reassuring. Things escalated from there. The semi-conscious Veronica Mars was being tormented by the 09-ers that she used to pretend to be. Sean feared she was sobering up, he was afraid the twisted fun would end. _

_That's when they started feeding her shots. Shelly got in on the fun, clearly angry that Veronica had distracted Duncan earlier. The hostess of the party climbed on top of Veronica to the hoots and catcalls from the guys. _

_Logan laughed but it was forced. Veronica's voice was wispy and confused, sounding frightened. He wished she would stop talking so he could enjoy his hatred. As it was, her voice was keeping him from participating. Her delicate throat worked to swallow the drink and Logan was fairly sure Veronica had only done one shot before in her life. She coughed and sputtered at the burn in her esophagus. He wasn't looking at the guys who were laughing and cheering, he wasn't looking at Shelly who was attempting to be sexy._

_No, Logan was looking at her eyes. She could barely keep them open and there was instinctual fear there but she was too drunk to process it. The blue was such an innocent shade that it made him want to pull her out of the party and drive her home so he could safely tuck her in._

_Thankfully, before he could take that step towards her, before he could swoop her up and save the day, she lost consciousness. The wispy voice stopped murmuring helplessly and the innocent blue eye slipped shut and Logan could hate her again._

_His outlet was encouraging people to do body shots off of her unconscious form. He lined salt from her cleavage to her neck and put a lime in her mouth. Then he watched as one drunken guy to the next violated the girl who used to blush at the word sex._

Logan sat up in bed, eyes widening at the memory. It was like he had been repressing that particular night. It made him feel a little ill that he could be that cruel to another person but more so that it was Veronica who was his target. Is that what she is so upset about? It made sense considering how innocent she had been.

He felt horrible, though it was nothing compared to how he had felt the morning after that night. He had woken up with a girl who hadn't been Lilly, remembered Duncan's failure of a night and had to kive with the way he treated a girl who had once been his best friend. No wonder he had tried to repress the memories.

The question now, was how could he talk to her about something that had been his entire fault?

Troy's mouth was becoming familiar. Veronica was enjoying becoming familiar with it. It was a quiet night, it had been a nice date and she was at a loath to let it end. It seemed that all good things came to an end for her so could you blame a girl for trying to make something last?

"This is it, no more." Troy tried sounding firm but his hands stayed firmly planted on her hips. Veronica nodded at him but pulled him back for another kiss. It was short and sweet and made her think of happier days.

"Seriously, I'm going." Troy took a step back and she smiled at him. "Hey, is we were the type of people to go to school functions, this would be the time I'd ask you to Homecoming." Troy was backing away slowly, waiting nervously for her answer. Veronica smiled coyly and purposely left him hanging.

The smile on her face faded instantly when she saw her Dad looking at her expectantly. She really shouldn't have been surprised that her father wanted to meet Troy. The surprise was that he had waited this long to demand said meeting.

She went to sleep wondering why she was so worried about her dad meeting Troy. He was good at reading people so he would know that her boyfriend was a good guy.

_Right?_

Getting shoved into empty classrooms wasn't exactly how Veronica would have liked to start her day but what can you do? To be honest, it happened more than she liked but when the person doing the shoving was her arch enemy it bothered her just a little more than usual.

Logan closed the door gently behind him and Veronica whirled to face him, her posture automatically tensed for a fight. He didn't look good. It was obvious he was still having trouble sleeping and Veronica pondered the cause. If they were still friends she would be worried.

But they weren't and she wasn't.

"Let me guess, you have a problem and need my help?" Veronica snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Logan leaned against the closed door and his eyes darted around the room.

"Yeah, actually I do." For once, his voice was subdued.

"Hmm, go see a doctor and he'll give you some ointment for it." Veronica snarked, taking a step towards the door, annoyed that he was blocking the exit. "Oh and stop sleeping with bimbos and you'll stop getting those pesky problems."

"Veronica-" Logan ignored her tirade expect for an eye roll. She reached for the handle, intending to rip the door open whether he moved or not.

"The advice is on the house, we really don't need you people breeding." She gave the door a firm tug but Logan stayed rooted. "We also don't need your little problem spreading."

Logan moved off the door allowing her to open it. She was a little disappointed at the lack of challenge but the relief outweighed it and she relaxed. Her relief was short lived.

"I'm sorry I let the guys do body shots off of you." Logan mumbled it quickly and Veronica stopped dead. What did he just say? When did this happen? She looked into the crowed hallway and longed to just join the rest of the masses and not have this confrontation but the curiosity would be too much to bear.

She turned around slowly, body stiff as a board, to face him. He was staring at her straight in the eye and she knew he was in fact sorry. But for what?

"Excuse me?" Her voice was hard and cold. Logan shifted nervously, suddenly unsure of himself. He scratched the back of his head with fidgety hands. Veronica's stomach was in knots, scared of what she heard and the implications of it.

"I, uh, I said I was sorry for, you know, the night of Shelly's party." Logan look at the ground while he spoke but his head shot up when she slammed the door behind her. She wanted privacy when she ripped him apart piece by piece. His eyes widened at the rage and pain he saw. Her hands were shaking and he could have sworn her eyes were welling up.

"You're sorry?" She screamed taking a step towards him. "You did this to me? It was you?" She gestured at herself as if he was responsible for the change. Her voice was breaking and he watched a tear slip down her cheek. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He had expected anger and hatred but not this. Besides, he thought she knew what happened and that was why she was mad.

"Veronica, I-" But then she threw herself at him, claws out.

That was Veronica, kicking ass first, asking questions later.

* * *

><p>Like I said, it wasn't supposed to end there but c'est la vie! I'll make the next chapter extra long to make up for the stupid hurricane Irene.<p> 


End file.
